Behind the Mask
by pyramidgirl89
Summary: Kenshin as gone over the edge and the Battousai has taken over. A young girl has lost her parents and is about to fall over too. Together they find who they are. Not by themselves but through each other KxK traditional pairings Chap 12 up!
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Battousai, Katsura has a meeting tonight at the Akabeko. He wants you to go as the bodyguard."

"Fine, what time?"

"8:00"

"Tell him I'll be there."

"You know what you need?"

"Get out Iizuka."

"You need a women"

"Get the hell out."

"Fine, but one day you'll find I'm right."

"The day that I find a women will be the day that I'll see your head on a platter. You better hope that it doesn't come anytime soon."

Gulp "Bye"

Slamming the shoji shut, Kenshin proceeds to take up his favorite perch by the window with katana in hand.

_Damn Iizuka always has advice. What I wouldn't do to just kill the bastard outright. In addition to me being happier so will all the women in this world. Damn hentai. _

Stalking out to the back of the inn he proceeds to sneak out for a little bit of peace and quiet, perhaps a tad of practice. Scratch that. Alot of practice. _The only thing will make me forget about this cursed job, and that hentai._

Starting slowly, he swings the blade at diagonal cutting the air with one fluid motion. Soon the kata started speeding up and then all that can be seen is the flash of silver as move after move is completed flawlessly. Pausing for breath, he looks up into the sky to see that the sun is setting...

_Damn it! It's time. _Sneaking back in he proceeds to the front of the inn to meet Katsura and the rest of his entourage.

"Battousai."

"Hai, Katsura-san?"

"Here," tossing Kenshin a package, " I want you to change into this. The restaurant that we're going to is a very formal place. The meeting really isn't till nine. You plenty of time to change and be back here. Now go"

"Hai, Katsura-san."

"See you then."

Bowing curtly, Kenshin turns and proceeds to walk back into the inn and to his room. Opening the package, upon his arrival, he gasps. inside was a forest green gi made of silk, with a white triangular pattern around the border, similar to that of the Shinsengumi. Also falling out was a plain white hakama, made of pure cotton.

Changing, Kenshin returns to the front to see only Katsura present.

"Katsura-san where is.."

"everyone?" Katsura interrupted "Tonight I am only allowed to bring one guard. I chose you."

Horses could be heard in the distance. galloping their way toward the pair outside.

" I guess our ride is here."

A man in a western uniform hopped out of the carriage and held the the door open for both, whom proceeded to enter the carriage.

The ride to the Akabeko was uneventful. Kenshin just sat there and meditated over the fact that he was the only person that Katsura trusted enough to be allowed to guard alone.

Once they arrived they both got of the cab of the carriage. Entering the restaurant they were welcomed by Tae herself.

"Welcome Kogoro-san! Follow me to the table."

She gave Kenshin a odd glance as she led them to the booth where the meeting was to take place.

"Himura-san follow Tae-san to the place where you will be seated."

Kenshin turned auround to give a glance at his employer and proceeded to follow Tae to a empty booth a couple of yards away.

_I thought I was his bodyguard damnit how am I supposed to do my job if we're seperated!_ Kneeling down, Kenshin glanced, with his amber gaze, around the Akabeko making careful notes of any and all suspicious people. Noticing nothing he looked toward the waitress and she looked his way and came right over. Seeming to be in a perpetual hurry dealing with all the customers who were there.

In a cheery voice she asked " Konnichiwa, watashi wa Tsubame. How may I help you?"

"I would like an order of sake and an order of yakisoba onegai." He responded in a deadpan.

She replied with a "Arigato" and bowed her way toward the kitchens.

While looking toward the kitchen he noticed that a temporary stage was being set up. Then Tae came to center and announced " Tonight ladies and gentlemen we have a special friend of mine who is going to preform a song called "Behind the Mask". And here she is! Welcome Kurasa!"

Applause could be heard as a young women got to the stage. _Now I understand the name. Her hair is the black color of a raven. _She wore a white mask which covered the bottom half of her face only allowing her glowing azure eyes to be seen.

Then she started to sing. Although the word "sing" really did not do what she did justice.

Behind the mask there lay

A secret memory

that seems to never go away

A place where things are different

from what we see today

where good deeds are done without the blood

and people don't ever sway

from the path that is chosen for them.

Where emotions are true

and never hidden from veiw.

Where people jump and laugh

about a past

that was also

filled with the freedom

We now don't have choice

what the mask we wear

because all our hearts are broken

from all this wear and tear.

But behind the mask we see

a future meant for you and me

a place of no worry anguish or pain

where what is done

will never seem in vain...

Suddenly quiet filled the room as soon as the song was done. There was a shocked silence and then slowly but surely the applause rose. Getting so loud that people out on the street could hear. Kenshin just sat in silence never moving. Watching the singer's graceful movement as she walked to the front of the stage and bowed only to look up and get caught in his amber gaze which never wavered as it explored her blue one. The she looked away and glided off the stage. Toward the kitchens.

Dinner forgotten, Kenshin lost his appetite and simply sipped on his sake. He kept his on Katsura but his head was somewhere else entirely. It was with the raven haired beauty and those fathomless eyes. Those eyes would haunt his dreams more then any assasination assignment. Those eyes that showed pain and emptiness, along with a deep understanding of what life is meant to be. It also didn't help that his stomach seemed become full of butterflies when her gaze came to his.

Katsura nodded toward Kenshin. Kenshin rose and left the price of his untouched meal behind. Only to return to the inn where those eyes would haunt him forever more...


	2. The Tanuki has a Problem

Chap. 1

The Tanuki has a Problem

_Iitoshii how did it go last night?_

_I honestly don't know. He always wears that facade. How am I supposed to see behind it?_

_Hmm. We should just watch what he does. Maybe his actions will speak louder than his words._

_I doubt it. The last time I saw his face show any true emotion was when he first came to Kyoto. Now it just looks like we're watching a statue, he's begun to act like one, too._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Why can't they just leave me alone! _Upon entering the kitchen a small swarm of her friends skipped over and started to cheer her all at once.

"Oi, Jou-chan! I didn't know you could sing!"

" Busu, that was great!"

"Of course she can sing you baka tori-atama!"

"Kaoru-san can you please follow me to the back?"

_Thank kami-sama for you Tae. _Kaoru had had enough of dealing with people in general. She just wanted to get away from this hell called life.

"Kaoru-san I was wondering if you would be willing to preform every Friday night? I would pay you of course..."

"It's fine Tae-san I accept the offer. Thank you for helping me..."

Suddenly the little job interview was interuppted by none other than Sano.

"Jou-chan why do you have such an attitude problem? Walking away like that!"

"Sano, do you mind! Can't you just leave Kaoru-san alone!"

"Sano, Megumi, Yahiko I have something to tell you. A month ago my parents passed away. In the will, I was left with the dojo my father was the master of. I sold it and am currently living off the money that I made selling it...."

They were in a state of shock. Yahiko and Sano's mouths were simply hanging open and Megumi looked like she had just swallowed a lemon. They all knew that something was up, the instant she called them by their first names.

"You mean to tell me, that for the past month, you have been living alone in Kyoto, in the middle of a war! Jou-chan why?"

"That is enough Sano. Please do me a favor and quit pestering Kaoru-san!"

"Tae-san you knew about this the whole time, didn't you?" asked a shaky Megumi.

" I did. But it's not like I wanted to find out!

All the heads turned on Tae. Except for one. She chose this the perfect time to disappear from the Akabeko. Slipping out the door, she raised her cloak's hood and returned into the comfort that cold nights give...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

I'm really sorry that it was so short. I plan on updating sometime in the middle of this week.

That update will be slightly more complete with a Japanese to English list of translations and thanx to all my reviewers! Arigato minna-san! I'm still on the policy that if you want another chap. I need a review. I just don't know how many people read if i get no reviews. I think no one has read.


	3. Falling Angel

Chap. 2

Falling Angel

_Koishii, why did you pick this girl for Kenshin?_

_She's perfect for him, that's why._

_What do you mean she's "perfect"?_

_They both share the same problem. Kenshin has hidden behind the facade of Battousai and Kaoru behind the mask of Kurasa. Maybe because those two will find a way to heal each other. Learn to give each other the peace they couldn't find themselves... _

_Koishii why do you always talk in riddles?_

_I don't. You just think too much about things._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Faster, Faster, get out of here quickly the sooner he's gone. The sooner you will be away from that awful stench. Slice across, down and forward they all fall down. Down away from you and into the under world where they belong. All the way down to hell, thanks to the tenchuu you have just preformed..._

_Looking up I see those who deserve to die because they were too weak to protect their even more fragile lies..._

_Glancing once again, he notices a pair of sapphire orbs floating with tears falling like pearls. Morbidly facinated, he looks one again to see that Kurasa is kneeling. Grieving for those lost. She looks up to peircing his gaze and looks at him with pity. As though he was the one who was weak and dying not them...._

Kenshin sat up suddenly, this was the third night that these nightmares had come. First she simply watched. Then she started crying. And now this. _What's next! _He thought in frustration!_ I can't keep losing sleep like this! It's as though she now lives within me. There to haunt me away from the job, it seems I was destined to do... What if I was destined to meet her? What if fate has finally decided to give you a vacation... _he thought laying back down to drift off.

_Battousai..._

_Battousai..._

"Oi Battousai! I called you like 3 times!"

_Vacation my ass. Waking up to Iizuka is enough to give anyone nightmares. Now to wake up to those aqua depths...._

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Waking up to you is what." I send an amber glare his way, complete Ki shock and all. He takes a step back and shivers from fright. Shaking his head to get over it, he places his hand into his sleeve and retrives a black envelope. Handing it over, he hastily makes his retreat.

Meanwhile, Kenshin's mind has been thrown into turmoil. _Aqua depths! Shimatta! What the hell is wrong with me! Every dream good or bad she's there slowly coming closer and closer. Watching from afar, crying from the sidelines, grieving for the dead... and everytime I see her like that, a litlle part of me seems to fall away. Making my heart seems even colder than before..._

Taking out the assignment he notices 5 words: Okubo Mansion,Okubo, one am.

Closing the letter, he decides that a little more practice is in order...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Tanuki? You awake?"

"Megumi?" Kaoru questioned while yawning. "What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to talk to you. Why did you not tell any of us about what happened to your parents... We were all pretty hurt after that. We all thought you didn't trust us anymore... On top of that you just ranaway last night! Tea-san almost had a heart attack, when Yahiko noticed you weren't there anymore! Speaking of whom, Yahiko has shut himself in his room, for god knows, what reason. And he refuses to come out until you go to speak with him. I'm pretty sure Tori-atama went on a drinking binge last night!

I was Kaoru's turn to be shocked. Her eyes began to well up with tears,leaving her vision blurry. _They worried so much....._

"Gomen nasai..." she choked out.

"Oh Tanuki, don't cry now..." She put an arm around Kaoru's slim shoulders. Kaoru immediately put her head on the older women's neck and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Kaoru, let it all out... it's about time you cried for those lost....

Kaoru was crying but, it didn't help her feel anymore relieved or at peace. It seemed to only tighten the knot in her stomach. Leaving her in a deeper pit of dispair, to know that she had gotten others involved in this mess.... The only thing that seemed to provide her with any solace was amber..._ I need him, he will understand..._

"Kaoru, let's go back to the Akabeko. You need to see the others. They're all worried."

Leading her out the door by hunched shoulders, the pair proceeded into the growing sunlight.

-----------------------------------------------------------

15 minutes later, they arrived at the Akabeko. To a worried Tae.

Rushing over, she started to speak "Oh Kaoru-san where did you disappear to last night? I was worried sick! Never, ever, leave like that! You had everyone..."

"That's enough Tae. Can you please show her to Yahiko?" interupted Megumi.

Kaoru turned around to follow Tae when she was immediately scooped into the embrace of somebody decidely tall.

"Jou-chan where the hell did you go last night! Kyoto is covered with Shinsengumi and those rebel bastards!"

"Tori-atama let her go so she can go see Yahiko." her tone seemed to made icy by the glare she sent Sano's way.

"Okaaaay, whatever you say Kitsune. Just don't start getting all foxy on me."

Kaoru straightned up and proceeded up the stairs to the room that Yahiko was located with heavy thoughts. _What am I going to say... Getting him to trust me again will be alot harder than any of the others... He always seemed to fear, ever being abandoned or lied _ _to, and here I have gone and done just that..._

Taking a deep breath she knocked knocked on the wood of the opaque shoji in front.

"Leave me alone!"

"Yahiko it's me. Please open up we need to talk..."

"Busu!" he yelped jumping up to open the door. As soon as the door was open he jumped into at Kaoru knocking her to the floor.

"Yahiko-chan get offffffff!"

"I'm not little!"

"Well if your not so little, then why did you lock yourself in your room?"

"Busu, you've changed. That's why...."

"Yahiko, I want you to understand. I've just lost my parents. I need time to deal with this..."

"Sure busu, whatever you say... just promise me that one day you'll smile again just like the old times and teach me Kendo too!"

"Okay, I promise."

Kaoru stood up from her kneeling position and walked back into the hall.

_I hope that she will be back to normal soon... I miss her old self. She seems to be changing right before my very eyes. Not the busu I used to know anymore. Now she is Kurasa..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Feeling slightly better after dealing with Yahiko, Kaoru went back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How is Yahiko?"

"He's fine Tsubame-chan."

"Kaoru-chan do you think that Yahiko will like these sushi rolls, I made for him?"

"I'm sure he'll love them. He'll also love to have you has company!"

Tsubame turned around a slight blush staining her cheeks and scampered off upstairs.

"Ah Kaoru-san. I wanted to talk to you. In three days, I was asked to cater a large party for a politician. He also wanted you to preform and I simply could not turn him down. You'll do it?"

"Sure Tae-san it's not a problem. I'll be wearing the mask though, okay?"

"Yeah, it's a good way of keeping the suitors away too."

"Where am I to go to perform?"

"Just come to the Akabeko at nine."

"Okay, thank you Tae-san" bowing politlely, she left the kitchen. To do a little thinking in her quiet place by the koi pond at the back of the restaurant.

_Amber eyes bore into mine. Looking so deeply that that it feels like I'm in a trance. Only I blinked. Then the trance was broken. I saw so many startling things. Anger, loneliness, and desparation only to list a few. What I wouldn't do to dissappear into those eyes once again...._

_"_Kaoru-san, Tae wants help with the dishes"

"I'll be right there Tsubame"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tonight I have to kill again.... Give justice to those who deserve it.... Although I'm pretty sure that 's not what the blue-eyed angel will want..... Damn her! She just won't leave me alone.... Why can't I get her out of my head.... Katsura was right when he said this job might cost me dearly. It's costing me my sanity....._

Sensing a presence, he gets up from his traditional perch by the window and slides open the shoji. Only to reveal, a drunk looking Iizuka.

_Him again... Kuso......_

_"_Oi Battousai, it's time"

"I know that, you ahou"

Sensing that something was amiss, Kenshin asked "What are you feeling so damn smug about Iizuka?"

Squirming under the glare Kenshin gave him. He replied "Katsura wants to see you."

Bowing his way out, he made another hasty retreat away from the confused Hitokiri.

_Shimatta what the hell does Katsura want to talk to me about...._ Walking across the floor toward Katsura's meeting room. He opened the shoji.

"Katsura-san you wanted to see me?"

"Hai, Kenshin tonight the mission needs a little bit of an explanation. You are going to work with the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu tonight...." Raising a hand to silence the retort, that was sure to follow that particular statement. "Just listen, okay? Tonight was chosen for this assasination because there is party that is going to take place. Therefore there are too many suspects for this particular crime and the Shinsengumi won't suspect the Oniwabanshu of leaking information to the Ishinshishi. You will be working with a certain Shinomori, Aoshi. Who will simply give you the signal for when Okubo is alone. Then, you will proceed to carry out the assasination in the traditional way. Got that?"

"Hai, konbanwa Katsura-san."

Kenshin stalked out of the room and proceeded up to the roof to take his usual shortcut to the Mansion...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaoru-chan that was great!"

"Busu, screw kendo, you could be a musician!"

This seemed to be the general concensus when Kaoru returned to the mansion's kitchen.

Only Kaoru hung her head down in shame. _I thought he would be here.... He saw me the first time I preformed....._

_"_ Tanuki where are you heading?"

"I'm just heading to the powder room"

"-Kay, just come back here. We're soon going to have to serve dessert. Tae-san why didn't you let the Tori-atama come? We could sure use his help now!"

Koaru went down the corridor to the room, that she was told was the restroom when she entered the mansion. And started to slide the opaque shoji door open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon landing outside the manor's barrier wall Kenshin felt a presence behind him.

"Shinomori Aoshi, we finally meet" Kenshin spoke with a frigid tone that might have frozen anybody, except the already frozen icicle.

"The information that Kogoro-san requested is this: Okubo will have a short meeting toward the end of the party around 1:15. The others will leave the meeting about 15 minutes afterward and you will go and take care of any business you have." was his icy reply. "Also tomorrow please stop by the Aoiya and telll us about how your mission goes. Good Luck"

Hopping over the stone wall, Kenshin proceeded up to the roof and found the meeting. About 15 minutes later the others in the room left. And Kenshin slipped in unnoticed.

Okubo turned about on his heel and froze, the second he caught sight of a pair of cold amber eyes.

"I'm here to deliver tenchuu to those who deserve it. Tonight, that somebody is you" he whispered with a tone so cold, that it seemed to turn everything in Okubo's insides to ice. Okubo felt his knees give out at the sight of eyes that promised nothing but, death.

The Battousai simply walked over. Knowing that Okubo wouldn't try anything. He drew his Katana. Positioned it above Okubo's head and swung downward...

----------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru opened the shoji, and blanched at the sight that met her eyes. A flash of silver and the room was covered in blood. Her eyes widened, as the assailant chose to turn his head.... Amber met Aqua and Kaoru stared wide eyed at the sight of golden pools of anger. Soon black crept into her vision and the world was no more...

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It's the last week of the marking period at my school so I kinda had alot of tests. I couldn't resist leaving a cliffy for you guys! Gomen minna-san.

The beginning of each chap. I chose to put a little conversation between Katsura and somebody else. Please tell me if you like this!As usual if you want another chap. please review! Thank you guys for reviewing!

Thank you''s:

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing for a new chapter: Rochelle, ariel, Lady Yuya Shiina, Little Spider, Angel of lonelyness, and Jouko-chan.

Reviewer Responses:

Bradybunch4529: I'm not going to disappear before I finish this. I personally don't like it when people leave fics undone. So I'm not going to be one of them!

NARGIEGIRL21: Hey your right I do need an outline so I started to make one! My own story was beginning to confuse me!

ariel: Now you see why right?

Japanese to English Glossary:

Shoji- Japanese sliding door made of Ricepaper and a wood frame.

hai- yes

kuso-all purpose swearword

shimatta- another all purpose swearword

tenchuu-heaven's justice

tori-atama-bird head

kitsune- fox

tanuki-raccoon

-chan- "little"

-san - equals mr., miss, or mrs.

katana- slightly curved japanese sword

busu-ugly,hag

kurasa-raven

koishii-sweetheart, term of endearment , male to female

itoshii- sweetheart, female to male

kendo-swordplay

Gomen nasai-sorry

okashira-leader

Ishinshishi-rebel group during the revolution

Shinsengumi-cops of the streets during the revolution

jou-chan- little missy. Sano's nickname for Kaoru

minna-san- everybody

konbanwa-goodeveningahou-idiot 


	4. Sowing the Seeds of Solace

Chap.4: Sowing the Seeds of Solace

_"Koishii how did it go?"_

_"Very well as a matter of fact. I gave her the pseudo tour and replaced her tea with a little bit of sake..."_

_"You weren't supposed to do that!"_

_"I know but I just couldn't resist! Plus it did work out perfectly...."_

_"What am I going to do with you..."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He heard the shoji snap open and turned his head to the right. Only to meet seas of aqua and a mask of white. Her eyes dimmed, then she started to fall... _it's like she's falling through water..... 'Catch her..' What! 'Catch her NOW!' _Moving in blur, he caught her preventing her from hitting the floor which was now only 2 inches away from her prone form.

_What do I do now?_

_'Take her with you'_

_I have to kill her.... She saw that which none before have... _

Kurasa's hair was loose and bangs were framing her pale face. _Let us look beneath her mask at least.... _Kenshin removed the buttons on the side of her face to reveal a pale nose and pink lips. Her face highlighted in the moonlight... _God she's beautiful... why the mask.... _He scooped her up into his arms bridal style and walked across the room, sliding the shoji open with his foot he stalked into the night with Kurasa in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aoshi-samaaaaaaaa! You're back!" Misao couldn't help but jump at him when he walked into the Aoiya.

Aoshi was just silent as usual but squeezed back at the hug that threatened to break his ribs.

"How did it go? What did you do?" asked a very impatient itachi.

Aoshi simply brushed past her, ignored her questions, and entered the room where Okina was located and kneeled across from the older man.

"How did it go Okashira?"

"Well I didn't expect them to send The Battousai for such a straight forward asassination. It seemed to me like they were trying to set something up. I told him to come back and visit the Aoiya once the mission gets completed. I want to find out what's going on. Why would they send someone so skilled when the mission was so obviously simple?"

"Hmm. You're right. I have a feeling that this had nothing to do with mission though. They knew that the job would be completed one way or another. Also how do you know that he will come back to the Aoiya?"

"He will because he is a man of his word." _And nothing more..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A flash of silver and the room was covered in blood. The assasin turned his head and amber eyes met my own...._

Startled blue eyes flashed open. _It was only a dream.... _Taking a peek around her surroundings her eyes widened. _Maybe not... Where am I? How did I get here? What the hell am I doing in somebody else's futon! I didn't do THAT last night did I..._

The shoji slid open cutting that particular train of thought off. Only to reveal a slender redhead, with amber eyes that bored into my own. Suddenly it was coming back. _He killed Okubo..._

"If you want lunch you can go downstairs right now. Okami-san probably has some..."

"Don't worry about." I spoke in a tone so icy, I couldn't fathom how that it came out of my mouth.

"Fine." was his terse reply.

He walked out of the room closing the shoji yet again. The second I heard his steps dissappear. I dashed out of the room and down the opposite steps going toward the kitchen. _Man am I hungry..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A small smile seemed to creep up onto my face the second I heard the shoji snap open and the hurried footsteps. _I should figure that she was hungry. She's been sleeping so long that she missed lunch, that she has. That she has! Kuso! I must be getting sick. Damn old fashioned manners shishou taught...._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I walked into the kitchen, in the most graceful fashion that I could possibly concieve of. Clearing my throat politely to make myself known. _It's slipped on... now I am safe..._

"Ah you must be Himura-san's guest. He told me to leave you some food. Here."

_So that's his name... _"Arigato, Okami-san?"

"Hai, that's my name. And what it is yours?"

"Watashi wa Ukiko, Kurasa. I was wondering, could I possibly eat out back..."

"Go ahead dear. Just promise to leave the laundry alone okay?"

"Fine"

I strode out onto the rear porch of the inn and noticed a door leading into the woods. Creeping out quietly, I walked with my tray toward the sound of rushing water. _A stream... Himura hmmm. _I could feel myself relaxing in the gentle presence of the water. _He so... mysterious..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Tae-san have you seen busu?"

"No, Yahiko"

"Where could that Tanuki have disappeared off to anyway! She had to choose this night to disappear! The night the host got killed and she chooses to evaporate into thin air!"

"Kid, what's wrong with the kitsune?"

"Tori-atama, Kaoru vanished last night!"

"What do you mean? Jou-chan's gone?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her since she went the bathroom last night at the party..."

"Shimatta."

"Baka tori-atama! Don't just stand there and curse! Go and tell and the itachi and the ice cube!"

"Jeesh. Women can't live with them, can't live...."

"Baka move your behind before I move it for you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okami-san did you give the food to her?"

"Hai. If you want to talk to her she went out back."

"Arigato."

_I wonder what she's doing back there? _Kenshin glanced around the yard and noticed the fence door was ajar. _Why did she leave the compound with the food? A stream..._ Walking toward the stream used so many times before for meditation, he hopped lightly into one of the branches overlooking the pristine waters. _and the ice queen... why does she always behave that way around people. She so cold... her ki currently suggests otherwise though. Her face so peaceful it is as though she finnally has found a way to relax. I wonder..._

Kenshin flipped down from the branch, walking down to the stream bed making alot more noise then usual. _Her ki, as soon as she sensed my presence, practically disappeared_ _it suddenly got alot colder too. Like she's her hiding her true self..._

"What do you want?"

"Why are you eating outside like this?"

_Her ki is still so restrained...._

_"_I felt like it. I had question. Why didn't you just leave me there when I fainted? Now, all my friends are going to be all worried. Damn you."

_the ki is still cold I think it's gotten colder too. She's hiding as though I'm going to hurt her..._

Kenshin ignored the comment and proceeded. "I came here to tell you that at 5 you are to meet with Katsura-san in the meeting room. Just meet me in the room we share.

Since you asked your question, let me ask one of my own. What is your name?"

"Ukiko, Kurasa"

"Nice to meet you Ukiko-san. Please remember to come by the room at 5." Kenshin started back toward the inn but, decided to say a little more.

"I would also advise you to stop hiding behind that mask of yours. It fools no one."

He left with that parting shot leaving Kurasa in a state of total confusion...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Author's notes: So how did you all like that chappy? I'm updating a little late because I actually would like my story to stay on the list for a little while instead of just dissappearing after a couple of hours. I have have alot more freetime coming up so hopefully I can write the chapters a bit quicker.

Please review if you want another chapter! If nobody reviews then nobody is reading!

Arigato minna-san for the reviews!

Japanese to English Glossary:

Arigato- thank you

Kurasa- Raven

Tori-atama- Bird-head

Tanuki- Raccoon

Itachi- Weasle

Watashi wa - I am....

Koishii- term of endearment male to female

sake-rice wine

Shoji- japanese sliding door made with a wood frame and rice paper

Okashira- Leader (I think..)

-sama- Lord....

-san - Mr. mrs. miss

-chan- little

hai- yes

ki- person's aura

kuso- all purpose swearword

shimatta- another swearword

baka- stupid

shishou-master

busu-ugly

Please review if you would like me to add more chapters!


	5. Tangled in a Web of Lies

Chapter 4: Tangled in a Web of Lies

_Ah Katsura-san. How are you today?_

_What do you want Iizuka?_

_You presume I want something from you._

_Iizuka the only time you ever ask me how I'm doing is when you want something. Spit it out. I don't have the time for you or your games!_

_How is Ikumastsu-san's plan working on the battousai?_

_Even someone as dense as you should know the answer to that question. I don't think that Ikumatsu-san has ever failed in a matchmaking quest. She did set Takasugi up with Uno if I'm not very much mistaken. And it worked. She just takes this like any other matchmaking test. By the way, why do you happen to be so interested in this?_

_Well let's just say that I have received some very interesting death threats from the Battousai._

_You didn't happen to give him advice on women again. Did you?_

_Hai._

_Well in that case you deserve exactly what you got._

_Hey!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_That fox bossing me around like I'm her husband... Kuso I don't believe that Jou-chan disappeared yet again... Man when the itachi finds out she's gonna flip her lid. _This was a small sample of the musings going on inside the head of Sanosuke Sagara's head has he strode down the streettoward the rather large wood building known as the Aoiya. _Why did I even agree to this... if Weasel girl doesn't kill me the ice cube probably will... well I guess the moment of judgment has finally arrived._

Sano tried to hide the glum look he had on his face but, unlike Aoshi, was unable to. He walked has quietly has he could into the Aoiya preferably to reach the Okashira before the Itachi found him.

"Tori-atama what the hell are you doing here!"

Mission failure.

"Rooster-head is something the matter?"

_How does she always read me like an open book..._

_"_ Calling all bird-heads. Would you please report to the front of the boat"

"Boat! Nani?"

"Geez what's up with you?"

"Oh that, I kinda need to talk to the Ice cube..."

"AOSHI-SAMAAAAAAA, TORI-ATAMA WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Geez, can't you keep quiet for one minute! Your going to make me deaf!"

"Zanza, what did you come here to tell me?"

"Ah, Shinomori-san. Can we please discuss this somewhere else..." Sano tried to get away from the overly zealous weasel bouncing at his side.

"I'm kind of busy right now. What ever you have to tell me, Misao can hear right?"

"Hai..... Iie, Iie! No as a matter fact she can't..." Sano was at this point willing to sell his soul to the devil just to get away from the Itachi.

"Pleeaase!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I promise I won't tell!" Her waist long braid waving back and forth.

"She will stay..."

The second those words were out of his mouth Aoshi found his breathing getting rather difficult.

"Misao let me go." Instantly the hug was broken.

"Hai... Gomen.." Misao removed her hands and turned away, a slight blush staining her cheeks.

"Geez weasel can't you act more your age? You are 16 right?"

" Zanza I told you before. I really don't have time to waste. Please give us the message."

"Demo..."

"Just spit it out tori-atama!"

"Fine," Sano did his best to gather his courage for the maelstrom that was sure to follow. Closing his eyes, he spoke, "Jou-chan is missing." He opened his eyes expecting a storm of kunai coming his way. But, what he saw, he was not expecting. Misao was on her knees, her face as pale as a ghost and the Okashira was kneeling next to her trying to comfort her...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it! How can that baka think he understands me! When I get my hands on him he is sooooo dead. _Kaoru was steamed. _I need to vent. I need my bokken... His pretty little head between a rock and my bokken... what I wouldn't give up to be able to do that... but that damn act. I need to act like a perfect lady around the others. I can't just go about asking for a bokken. Let alone a gi and hakama. _Kaoru knew that if she was ever going to feel any better about this predicament she would need a release. _The laundry... it's hanging back there..._

Kaoru stole out of the room and down the stairs opposite to the kitchen. She tiptoed out and around the inn to the back where the laundry was hanging. Nabbing the smallest hakama and gi, she rushed to the shed in the backyard of the inn opening the door just a crack she was able to make out several swords and dusty shinai. She changed into the training outfit in the shed and snatched a shinai leaving her kimono behind. _Hmmm I need a quiet place where one could practice and not be overseen... The woods!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kenshin's blade paused mid-swing at the sound of somebody approaching. _Who the hell would come into the woods in the middle of the day... _Amber eyes narrowed, as the person seemed to walk even closer to his secluded training spot. Jumping, not a moment to soon, into the relative cover of the trees. He leaned against the larger branches peeking through them at the figure just entering the clearing below. _It's her...What the hell is she doing with a shinai?_

Kenshin soon got his answer, as Kaoru chose a stance and began a kata that he had never seen. _She knows kendo! Not bad... _Kaoru was wielding her bokken with grace such that even someone as as talented as himself thought she was a decent swords women. Kenshin grinned inwardly. _She could beat most of the men in this inn..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaoru entered a seemingly empty clearing. _Perfect..._ Took a deep breath, and began her kata, imagining a certain red head as the target for her onslaught. Soon all her worries were forgotten and she began to take note of her surroundings. The smell of pine, sandelwood and soap began to invade her senses. _Smells like the dojo right after the students cleaned it. _She imagined herself sparring with her father on the smooth pine floor. Spending more time on the floor then actually on her feet. The sight of the built man hunched over a small raven haired girl hugging her tightly... _Don't think like this... You know that they're never coming back..._ _Don't cry..._

Instead she took a peek into the sky noting the position of the sun. _I'm going to be late! _She hurried out of the clearing and back toward the inn of her "captors".

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okashira is something the matter?"

"Hai, It turns out the Kamiya girl has disappeared."

"I guess I better go visit Okita-san then."

"Hai, even though he's barely older than her, he still should have taken her under his custody."

"I agree. It would have made all of our lives a bit easier. That girl is a magnet for trouble."

"I have a really bad feeling about this."

"I know what you mean. Ever since her father died one thing after the other seems to be going wrong."

"Kamiya was last seen at Okubo's dinner party. It turned out she was singing there."

"She could have been raped... or worse dead." Okina was finding it hard to think of any positive ways this new bit of information would help. "I better tell Okita-san that. Okubo is very lucky that he's dead. If he wasn't already killed by the Battousai, he would most definitely be killed by Okita. If not Saitoh. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao-chan get out of your room!"

"Iie!"

"But, it's time for dinner!"

"I said Iie!"

"Fine, if your being this stubborn. I'll just leave some food for you later on in the kitchen."

"Arigato..." came the muffled reply.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okon what's wrong?"

"It's Misao." she said sighing "She doesn't seem to want to eat. Misao-chan skipped lunch and now refused to eat dinner. Omasu why does she always have to get so hung over things?"

"I dunno. That girl just has too much energy for her standard duties so she wastes it all bouncing around I guess."

"Or ogling at her beloved 'Aoshi-sama' !"

"Or grieving over her best friend who could be dead." intoned a third voice.

"Okashira!" stammered out the two ninjas.

"Kaoru Kamiya has gone missing. Misao has chosen to go into grieving."

"Grieving! Misao! Nani?" stammered Okon.

"The words Misao and grieving don't even belong in the same sentence!"

"I would advise you two to stay clear of her for a little while. She needs time alone." This said, Aoshi strode out of the dining hall and back upstairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okita-san, I have some terrible news to deliver. Your niece, Kaoru Kamiya, has disappeared."

"Arigato, Okina-san. Is there, perhaps, any information about the location of her last appearence?"

"Hai, she was last seen, singing at Okubo's dinner party."

"That idiot should be glad he is dead! He was a moron who thought he could use the war to his advantage. Take over the ishin shishi and the shogunate while they are to busy fighting each other!"

"Maa maa Okita-san. He is dead. No need to get all riled up over it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked up the stairs to the room that she was temporarily sharing with the red head. Only to pause. The door was ajar and Himura was changing. _Wow... _Kaoru couldn't help but let her jaw drop open at the sight of the half naked hitokiri. She let her eyes wander down his back. From his leanly muscled shoulders all the way down to the strong lower back. _Damn. What a figure. To put a finger and trace it along every... Bad Kaoru! _Thus she snapped out of her reverie and knocked firmly on the door.

Kenshin donned his gi and opened the shoji to reveal a lightly blushing Kurasa.

"Could you please tell me where I could get a clean kimono? Mine is tad dirty." _To put it lightly. _She glanced down at the once clean kimono. Now it's pale blue color was dirtied by drops of dried blood. The hem darkened with dirt.

"Okami-san left a couple in the room for you." He strode into the room and crossed to the chest from which he just took out his gi. He opened it, and pulled out a folded article of clothing. Handing it over he glided toward the door but, paused. "The meeting will take place 3 rooms across the hall to the right. Remember what I told you before. I'll be waiting." With that said he took his exit closing the door behind him.

Kaoru unfolded the kimono and gasped at the beauty. It was a light shade of periwinkle with swirls of silver filigree scattered about. The obi a rich shade of silver matching the swirls. She put it on and tied the obi in a complicated knot and exited the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurasa kneeled next to the battousai. Across from them kneeled another man whom she assumed to be Katsura and another women.

"Battousai, would you please introduce your lady friend."

"Katsura-san, Ikumatsu-san, I'd like you to meet Ukiko, Kurasa. This is the girl who saw the assination of General Okubo."

"Since she saw you kill somebody she is to stay with the ishin shishi until the end of this war arrives so that nobody will know about your whereabouts. In addition with having to stay with the Ishin, she will also be required to work for her board and stay. Kurasa will be paid for her work."

"Is this how you treat your prisoners?" snapped Kurasa.

"Iie. Normally they are simply killed. But, since you are female you have a few more options."

_This is not good. How am I to tell those guys that I'm fine when I'm stuck being servant in this inn!_

_"_ Since there currently is a lack of rooms. You will be rooming with Himura..."

"I refuse!" stated kurasa and the battousai simultaniously.

"As I said there is a lack of rooms. Unless you would like her to room with Iizuka, Battousai."

"She can stay with me." _God only knows what he'll do with somebody so kawaii. He'll probably do something like defile her. That damn hentai._

"Ukiko-san you may now return to your room. I have some business to discuss with the batttousai."

"I'm not happy with these conditions Katsura-san. Though I might be a women, I will find a way to make you pay for this." With that Kurasa exited slammimg the shoji shut behind her.

"Himura-san here," he slipped a black envelope across the table, "Please take care of this tonight."

"Arigato, Katsura-san." Kenshin then snatched the envelope off the table and walked out of the meeting room. Upon exiting he was met by ice blue eyes.

" I want to go with you."

"You'll just get in the way."

"I'm coming with you and thats final." Kurasa latched onto his arm relishing the warmth.

Kenshin sighed inwardly. _I'll go to the Aoiya_ _then come back here and ditch her. _With that decided Kenshin and Kaoru started down the stairs arm in arm. Only to be met with a very unwelcome presence.

"Nice women you got their Himura. Won't she be a little too fiesty in bed for your taste?"

"Iizuka, I've got my katana right now thirsty for your blood. If you don't shut the fuck up, right now I'll give in to its want and slit your throat in the most painful manner I can think of. Believe me you really don't want that to happen."

"I believe you. Can't you take a joke?"

"He can take one. Just not one from you. Asshole!" called Kaoru toward the retreating form of Iizuka. "Arigato, Himura-san for not making me stay with him. Also gomen if I caused you any trouble. As far I've seen you've only tried to look out for me. And I've gone and treated you like dirt. Gomen nasai." She bowed toward him then latched on to his arm yet again."That doesn't mean that I'm not coming with you though. I was bored out of my mind today!"

_She changes her opinions about people so quickly. She trusts people so easily too..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The walk to Aoiya passed in silence. Both too preoccupied with their own thoughts.

_Why are we entering the Aoiya. Don't Misao and all those guys work for the Shogun?_

Omasu walked up to the pair that just entered. Glanced at Kaoru and politely asked "Would you like a table for 2?"

"Actually no. I'm here to see Shinomori, Aoshi."

_How the hell does he know Aoshi! _Kaoru's thoughts were reeling from all the implications of this new development.

"I'll get him right away. Could you please follow me to the meeting room?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao was finally hungry after all her crying and decided to go get the food that was supposedly left for her in the Kitchen. _Knowing Sano he probably ate the food before leaving. _A wistful smile crossed her face as she left the room in search of food. Looking up she glanced a pair of blue eyes. Upon closer inspection she noticed raven black hair. _Kaoru? _

Without further thought she yelled joyfully. "KAO-CHAN!"

Author's Notes : Well how did you guys like that chappie? I'm really sorry it took so long to update. I'm just really, really busy. I didn't think that chapter was as good as my previous ones because my muse died on me! (muse reviews)

If I recieve 7 more reviews within the next 2 days I'll give you guys a new chapter in a week or less. If I don't, it'll take 2 weeks or more for a new chap to come out. So please read and review!

Disclamer: The day I own Rurouni Kenshin is the day pigs fly and hobbits rule the earth.

Nobuhiro Watsuki owns all the characters!

Japanese to English Glossary

hai- yes

iie-no

gomen nasai- sorry

-chan - little

-san - mr, miss. mrs

-sama - lord...

okashira-leader

kunai- throwing knives

katana - japanese long sword

bokken - wooden sword

shinai- practice bamboo sword

tori-atama- bird head

tanuki -racoon

itachi- weasle

arigato- thank you

demo-but

nani-what

kata- series of moves to practice a certain martial art

kendo-swordplay

gi- shirt worn by the samurai

hakama- pants worn by the samurai

kimono- robe worn by women tied with an obi

obi- sash that ties the kimono closed

shogun- ruler of japan

shogunate- people supporting the shogun. like the shinsengumi

kawaii-cute

hentai-pervert

shoji- rice paper door

kurasa - raven

ishin shishi- rebel group during the bakumatsu

Remember if I recieve 7 or more reviews you'll get your chappie in a week or less. If not you won't get another chappie for like 2 weeks! Please review!


	6. Life's Complicated

Chap. 5 Life's Complicated

_Koishii geez. Do you really need to rub it in my face?_

_Of course I do!_

_You've turned into a twelve year old. _

_I'm sorry that the only way to get my point across could be called juvenile but, you have to admit that this is working perfectly. Now to prod them a little more in the right direction..._

_Koishii, I let you talk me into making him take the girl to the Aoiya. I don't plan on bugging Himura-san anymore after that._

_You do know that Ken-kun is about this close to slicing your head off for putting him through this. The last time you tried to get him together with anybody it failed miserably to put it lightly. He also ended up scarred both physically and emotionally from that. He has buried those scars along with his heart and currently is running on autopilot when it comes to his job. Consciously I don't think anything about his job affected him. But, I'm pretty darn sure he's falling apart on the inside._

_Koishii that's why I think we should just leave him alone._

_Don't you get it! That idiot has lost himself to his job! I can't just leave him alone! He needs help!_

_Koishii, after that little mishap I've decided not to ever get involved other people's love lives again._

_You might have decided not to but, I've never said anything of the sort. So I really don't need your opinion on this in the first place. I'll just do this myself!_

_You sound alot like a certain impossible Tanuki girl I know._

_Now your the one sounding juvenile._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"KAO-CHAN!"

Kaoru's head snapped up at the sound of her name. Only to see the ceiling seeming to get farther away.

"Kaoru-chan don't you ever scare me like that ever again. You had us all worried sick..."

"My name isn't Kaoru. Watashi wa Ukiko, Kurasa. Would you please do me the favor of getting off me?"

Misao immediatly got off Kurasa. Kurasa stands up dusts herself off and bows to Misao. _I can't know her. she must recongnize me.but I can't recongnize her._

" I know you are Kaoru quit playing around. Kaoru everybody thought somebody raped you and killed you off..."

" I have never been in any sort of comprimising situtation like that in my life." _I'm really sorry misao... I know I'm hurting you... I just can't let anybody know... Okita would kill me... Please understand..._

"Gomen, I just thought you were somebody else..." Misao turned around, hiding her teary eyes behind lengthy bangs. _She's not Kaoru. Koaru would never act so dignified. Or use such big words for that matter..._

Kenshin just leaned against the wood frame watching the two impassively as per the usual. _Why does she stick with her lie? She knows I don't believe her anyway. Why?_

" Now, if you please excuse us." Kaoru gently slipped her hand into Kenshin's and they entered the meeting room. To wait for the arrival of one Shinomori, Aoshi.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kaoru why? _Misao was in a state of complete disrepair. Her best friend refuses to aknowledge her. The love of her life doesn't even seem want to give her the time of day. Let alone a gift. _or a kiss..._

"Misao?"

"Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao, what are you doing on the floor?"

"Aoshi-sama why do care?"

Aoshi was dumfounded, although the emotion never really reached his face, he felt it just the same. _What's with her being so sarcastic all of sudden..._

"Aoshi-sama, Kaoru is inside there. I know it. Only she's pretending not to know me..."

"What if it isn't Kaoru?"

"I know it's her! You'd think I would recognize my best friend when I see her! You believe me right?"

Aoshi couldn't say no to those doleful teal eyes. So full of trust, hope and desparation... "I do." the words slipped out his mouth before he could fully comprehend what she had just said.

"Thank you, Aoshi-sama..."

"Don't worry about it. Misao I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Hai. Arigato again, Aoshi-sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi slid open the shoji and took a seat across from Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Battousai, I trust the assasination went as planned."

"Hai, it did. Only there was slight interuption at the end. Shinomori-san I would like to meet Ukiko, Kurasa." introduced Kenshin. He nodded slightly toward Kaoru who was sitting to his right.

Aoshi only had to glance once to recongnize the face. _Misao was right. I need to find out why._

"She witnessed the murder of General Okubo and is currently under the custody of the Ishin."

"Kurasa-san will remain with the Ishin. I trust you to take care of her."

"Hai."

"Don't I get a say in all this?" intoned a quiet voice.

"Kurasa-san you don't."

_It's about time! That girl is playing us all for fools. She knows that myself and Shinomori are both too perceptive to fall for this little charade yet she continues with it when in public._

"Of course I do. I refuse to be treated like some piece of property which has to be taken care of. I never came volentarily to the Ishin therefore I want out!"

"Ukiko-san, sure you are not a peice of property. But, you did witness an assasination. Therefor you should be thankful that you are not simply dead. So please do shut up about wanting to be free." _She never wanted to be taken. Kaoru is still worried about all of us even though she's the one captured. She pretending so that we don't get connected with Shinsengumi. _

Turning away from the women he laid eyes back onto the redhead. " Battousai, I would like to ask you a favor. This envelope is to be delivered to Katsura-sama." He handed the envelope over to Kenshin

"Fine. We will be going now." Kenshin and Kaoru stood up and left through the rice paper door behind them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao, what are you doing back here. You could catch a cold."

"I like it back here. You should know that Aoshi-sama." This koi pond was always the place that Misao found the happiest moments of her life took place. A small smile reached her face when she remembers Aoshi telling her she could train to be a member of the Oniwabanshuu. The first time she landed a hit on him. Him giving her, her first set kunai

"Misao you were right when you thought it was Kaoru. Kamiya-san was trying not to draw attention to the fact that she was good friends with the top spies of the shogunate. That's why she pretends not to know you. Did you see whom she was with?"

"Iie..."

" I'll give you a hint. He has red hair, amber eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek."

"The Hitokiri Battousai! Wait a minute what the hell was Kaoru-chan doing with the Ishin's top assasin?"

"Kamiya-san saw the murder of General Okubo. It's either she stays with them or she's going to be killed."

"Aoshi-sama you know as well as I do that Kaoru-chan would never stay with them. She would do everything in her power to leave. That wasn't Koaru-chan. She never uses big words. The Tanuki girl I know would never politely aknowledge anybody if they tackled her first. The bokken would already be out and pounding them into unconciousness before they even got the chance to stand up. You're trying to make me believe something that I know is a lie. I've already moved on."

"Misao..."

_I love the way he says my name... But, I think it's time I give up... Time to give in..._

"Aoshi-sama, I've moved on..." The words had a second meaning behind them. An unsaid statement. Emotions never given back, feelings never shared...

"Misao I..."

Misao grinned back at Aoshi. "I've decided not to chase you anymore. To not be the annoying itachi anymore. To not be the proverbal pebble in your shoe. I plan on leaving tommorrow. I have a few friends of mine to visit in Tokyo. Then I'll be off to where the wind takes me. Sayonara." The words seem to have a bitter taste about them.

Misao turned on her heel and began to stride out of the moonlight. Only to feel the iron grip of somebody holding her wrist.

"Misao, you might be ready to try and move on but, I'm not." _How could I have not seen... _Aoshi could see the shock playing out on her face in the pale glow of the moon.

"Aoshi..." a slender finger slid across her lips silencing her.

"Misao, I'm sorry if I hurt you by ignoring you. I just didn't want you to get involved in my problems. Please understand."

"Wakarimasu..."

"I know you don't yet. But, maybe it's better that you don't..."

"Aoshi..." Misao's retort never quite left her lips. Aoshi tilted her chin toward his face and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Leaving her in shock yet again. Misao was only focused on the handsome face of her beloved that seemed to glow in the reflected light of the moon.

"Aishiteru, Koishii. Trust me. I would never lie to you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okashira, I guess you saw the Battousai?"

"Hai, turns out the Kamiya girl is with him. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Okashira do you know any connections that the Kamiya girl would have with the Ishin?"

"Kuso, I forgot. Her mother was the older sister of Katsura's wife."

"That makes sense. That's the reason that The Kamiya's were trying so hard to be neutral. They couldn't afford to be on either side of the war."

"Should we tell Okita-san about this?"

"I don't think so. Better to pretend that Kaoru-chan is dead."

"Katsu?"

"Hai, Okashira?"

"Could you please tell Zanza and those guys at the Akebeko that Kamiya-san is fine. Also tell them to be quiet about it. Kamiya-san is currently pretending not to know any of us."

"Okashira, what do you mean?"

"Okina remember her stage name?"

"Kurasa?"

"Hai, she's made a persona to go along with it and is currently under the false name Ukiko, Kurasa."

"Oh."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, Katsu-san!"

"Hey,Yahiko-chan."

"I'm not LITTLE!"

"Maa, maa. I have some really good news about the Tanuki."

"You better have really good news. It's gotten kinda bad around here. Kitsune and the tori-atama over there have actually made peace."

"Your kidding!"

"Tori-atama is actually referring to Kitsune by saying 'Megumi-san'. The Fox is actually refering to that baka by 'Sagara-san'. They haven't fought all day either. It's actually kinda scary."

"This I gotta see."

"TORI-ATAMA! FOX! GET YOUR BEHINDS DOWN HERE!"

"Yahiko-chan your getting to be almost as bad as the weasle girl. You'll make Megumi-san and myself deaf!"

Katsu bursts out laughing. "I can't believe it..."

"Nani? Katsu what are you doing over here?"

"You're growing soft Sano. She must really have you whipped!"

"Sagara-san is not whipped. He's exactly how he was before."

This makes Katsu laugh all the harder. "Yahiko, you didn't say it was this bad!"

"Katsu, just shut the hell up and tell us what the fuck are you doing in the Akabeko."

" 'kay,' kay Sano. I came here to deliver a message from Shinomori-san. Turns out the Tanuki is doing just fine."

"Busu isn't dead?"

"Jou-chan is still alive?"

"That's what he just said baka tori-atama!"

"Who you calling stupid, Kitsune?"

"Anyway, currently Kamiya-san is under the custody of the Hitokiri Battousai..."

"Katsu, I thought you said she was safe!"

"Sano, she is fine. becauseshe'spretendingnototknowanyofus."

"Nani?"

"She's pretending not to know any of us."

"Why would the Tanuki do that?"

"Supposedly, she doesn't want anybody to know that she has friends and relatives who work for the shogun."

"Busu might well, busu, but she actually does have brains." sighed Yahiko.

"Anyway Shinomori-san wants you to still pretend that Kaoru-chan is dead. He doesn't want the Shinsengumi to find about the Oniwabanshuu and their ties to the Ishin Shishi."

"Geez all this is giving me a headache."

"Only bakas, such as yourself wouldn't be able to understand this."

"Kuso! Kitsune just shut the hell up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what?"

"He kissed me."

"Misao-chan that's sooo romantic."

"Now if Hiko-sama would just come down from his little mountain and give little old me a peck on the..."

"NO! Hiko-sama would be the one giving me a kiss..."

"Oi would you two just shut the hell up about 'Hiko-sama!'"

"Gomen Misao."

"I just don't know whether or not to actually believe Aoshi-sama. He's been ignoring me for sooooo long."

"Misao-chan trust me the guy does love you."

"Yeah he does. You know when you shut yourself in your bedroom?"

"Hai..."

"He came down here to actually tell us to leave you alone."

"He did not!"

"Did too!" chorused the two older ninjas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shimatta! That girl always seems to find a way to make me irritated! That hot headed girl just had to dissappear the second I took my eyes off her. Think logically. Think rationally. Where has that girl dissappeared to the last time she went missing..._

Kenshin paid no heed to where he was headed and eventually ended up on the back porch of the inn. _What's that? _A voice could be heard amid the other sounds of the night. Kenshin headed toward the stream that she seemed to adore so much and proceeded to take his usual perch amid the trees. Her voice as clear as a nightingale...

Running free

nobody to hold me

Escape from the cage

Doesn't matter what the rage

Always free

forever more

Free from the wear

and tear

where whatever done

amounts to nothing

because nothing holds meaning

because our world is falling

falling into a place

where good is made

into evil

and evil into good

where people lie

cheat and hide

to only show

what others want to see

but all this is only

my escape

to me

Her words echoed in the stillness that is night and in Kenshin's head. Ignoring the confusing questions that always seemed to arise whenever she was around, Kenshin jumped out of the tree and approached the clearing yet again.

"Who's there?"

"It's just me?"

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I wasn't spying." _yeah right._

"Then what the hell are you doing out here so late at night?"

"I should be the one asking you that question."

"Hey! This is your fault in the first place! You were the one who locked the room after you took me on your 'mission'! It's not like I can just walk around and make enough noise to wake up poor Okami-san. Who still doesn't get enough sleep because of all of you men who seem to think that this inn is open 24 hours."

"Are you done yet?"

"Men! Same the whole lot of you!"

"You sound like some old married women." Kenshin said this with a smirk quite apparent on his face.

"Mou!"

"Anyway, I came back here to tell you not to leave the inn when I'm not here."

"Umph, as if I would actually listen to you."

Kenshin was just a bit peeved by this. But, it still wasn't quite apparent by his face or actions.

"You will stay in the inn like I asked, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Demo, you have to do something for me though."

"Why should I?"

"Because then I won't ever argue with you ever again."

"Fine. Name it." _Anything to get her off my back..._

"You are going to take me shopping tomorrow." _This guy, Battousai or not, is going down._

"Fine." _It couldn't be that bad..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okita-kun, what are you doing out here?" Saitoh casual said while lighting a cigarette.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Death."

"Why?"

"Dunno."

"Would you give me an answer that is more than one word?"

"Saitoh-san, Remember what I told you about my niece supposedly being dead?"

"Hai..."

"She was only 16 years old. Just one year younger then me. She was way too young to die. I remember meeting her once when I was six. She was 5 years old. Always happy. She loved to practice with that bokken of hers. Constantly she challenged me when I was little. Everytime she would lose but, she always said that she would get stronger and beat me one day. I just hope that wherever she is she's happy...

"Ahou."

"Hey!"

"You think to much about things."

"I shouldn't have told you."

"Ahou, everyones gonna die at one point or another. It's simply inevidable."

"You're telling me to enjoy the time that I do have. Right?"

"Finally, he understands. I'm turning in. You should too." Saitoh snuffed out his cigaratte under his foot.

"Hai, Saitoh-san."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saitoh rounded the corner and opened the shoji of his room only to be met with another disturbence in his nightly routine.

"Tokio, I told you to just leave the futon in the closet."

"Listen, you incourageable wolf, I do this because it's my job. And not a damn thing you say will make me do otherwise. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Tokio spun on her heal leaving the futon already set up for the night.

"Women. Same the whole lot of them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, have you found it yet?"

"Hai, demo things have to... let's just say progress a bit."

"So we have to wait for a little while?"

"Hai."

"He's found the weakness let's get going and use it!"

"Just shut up. Listen in order for this to be a success we have to make sure all our gambles will pay off."

"I still don't see why we can't just go ahead and just use it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

How'd you guys like that chappy? I personally am much happier with this one then I was the previous. That was more of set up chapter.

In this story Okita isn't going to have Turberculosis. I found it extrodinarily sad in the anime and I feel that Okita should one day live a happy life.(awww)

Also I'm kinda sorry for the lack of KenxKao action in the chapter. This chapter was just getting too long! 12 pages total geez!

The reason I constantly have to reload the chapters is because I'm using appleworks to write this story because I have a Mac. So that really annoying new Ouickedit thing doesn't work!

Anyway, same deal as the previous chapter. I end up with 27 or more total reviews and you guys get a new chappy in one week. If not give me 2!

Japanes to English Glossary:

Hai-yes

Iie - no

-sama- Lord...

-san - Mr, Ms mrs

Arigato- thank you

demo -but

wakarimasu- I understand

okashira-leader

hitokiri-assasin

tori-atama - bird head

itachi- weasle

kitsune -fox

tanuki-raccoon

busu-ugly, hag

aishiteru-I love you

-chan, -kun - term of friendship

kunai- little daggers

shoji-rice paper door

ahou-moron

baka-idiot

shimatta- all purpose curse word

kuso- another all purpose curse word

mou - darn kaoru style

nani - what

watashi wa - I am...

koishii-sweet heart

Remember if I get 27 or more total reviews the chappy will be out in a week!


	7. New Beginnings

Chapter 6: New Beginnings

_"Yamagata-san any new information?"_

_"Hai Katsura-sama. I've actually found some interesting intelligence. The Shogunate has started removing troops from the Toba-Fushimi Region. Squads 8-14 of the Shinsengumi are leaving Kyoto and heading to the mountain range just north. We've also gathered that there seems to be a large mass of unknown troops gathering just north of Edo._

_"Yamagata-san that information will have to be dealt with immediately. Could please give this to Himura-san. In addition, I will need you too get the other Ishin leaders together and please give them the report you just gave me. The meeting will be scheduled for tomorrow at the usual time in this inn."_

_"Katsura-sama what about invading the Toba-Fushimi region while the Shogunate is preoccupied?"_

_"Iie. Currently we have another situation to deal with. The reason the meeting is necessary is because we might currently need to make a truce with the Shogunate."_

_"You crazy bastard!"_

_"Iie. I've been receiving reports from another source of trusted intelligence. That a third party is trying to destroy both current parties of this revolution and take over. While we are both weak and preoccupied. Please follow the directions I'm giving you. Things are going to get very messy. You are dismissed."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru was on the shopping spree of a lifetime. Kimonos, yakutas, ribbons, obis and tabi were all hers. You name it she bought it. _How much money do I need to spend to get this guy broke anyway?..._

_Little wench is going to make me broke! _Kenshin was almost at the end of his lit fuse. Thank_ kami-sama I got a raise after that mission..._

"Ooh there's just 2 more things I have to buy!"

"Arigato kami for looking out for me..." mumbled an irritated battousai.

"Waddya say?"

"Nothing Ukiko-san."

"Here's the store!" The pair entered the dim lit hovel off the main street. The store seemed to have the smell of fresh laundry. The walls covered by rack after rack of gi and hakama. Kaoru immediately rushed over to the rod containing the brightest gi of them all. It was bright pink. _Kami, I thought you were looking out from me?_

"Ooh you just have to wear this!" _And now the icing on the cake..._

"I refuse to waste my money on something as frivolous as a pink gi." _This women is going to be the death of me..._

"It's not Pink! It's magenta! Plus, I'm sure you'll look dashing in it." _He'll probably look like a girl!_

"Shows what you know about fashion." _Although I kinda liked that yellow kimono ..._

"Then it's final. I'll buy this and this!" she announced with finality, while grabbing the smallest white pair of hakama the store had. Kaoru marched up to the counter and paid for the two articles of clothing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell is Aoshi thinking! He wants Grapefruit of all things, that too out of season! _Misao was so steamed that she failed to notice the people coming out of the store 2 steps in front of her.

"ITAAAAAAIIIIIII!"

Kaoru was sure that she was going to land on dirt and was prepared to hit the ground when she suddenly felt a gentle arm around her waist. She opened her eyes only to be met with soft amber ones gazing steadily back. _I could've sworn I saw violet..._

"Gomen nasai Ukiko-san. I always seem to run into you like this... I really want to apologize about my behavior at the Aoiya. I also need to apologize for my lack of tact, my rude actions, my..."

"Apology accepted..."

"Oh! I'm really sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. Atashi wa Makamachi, Misao."

"Makamachi-san I accept your apology."

"Ukiko-san I was wondering if you could please keep a look out for grapefruit. If you do, can you please do me a favor and give it to me?"

"Ano, sure Makamachi-san."

"Oh I forgot you can pay for it with this." Misao handed Kaoru a small sack filled with sen. Kaoru was sure that something else was dropped into her sleeve as Misao pulled her hand away.

Kenshin was watching the conversation half heartedly. He was sure that he felt some Shinsengumi. As soon as they're done he needed to get himself and Kaoru to safety. He glanced back to conversation only to notice Makamachi-san dropping a small scroll into Kurasa's sleeve. Kenshin feigned ignorance and pretended to look at the sky and back.

"Ukiko-san if we don't hurry we will surely miss lunch, de gozaru yo."

"Ja ne Makamachi-san." Kaoru replied instantly to Misao. _I hope I see you again..._

Kenshin immediately grasped Kurasa's hand and headed to a small alley across the street. Only to turn himself and press himself and Kurasa against the wall of the alley.

Kaoru immediately became aware of Kenshin's strong arm around her waist and his body pressed up against hers. She began to tell Kenshin about the rather intimate position when she noticed the Shinsengumi talking to Misao. _No wonder he was in such a hurry..._

"Itachi, I need you to give this to Shinomori-san." Saitoh handed a rather normal indescript envelope to Misao.

"Why should I?"

"Because that is an important letter from the Shogun." replied a very forlorn looking Okita.

"Okita-kun what's the matter?"

"I was wondering if you found the body of Kaoru-chan?"

"I'm really sorry Okita-kun nothing has been found as of late."_ I can't believe I said that with a straight face..._

"Arigato, Misao-chan. Saitoh-san could you please do me a favor and apologize to Makamachi-san for your rude comment?"

"Gomen Nasai Makamachi-san."

"Arigato, Saitoh-san." Neither wanted to disrespect Okita by insulting each other. All in all the scene was very odd. Misao and Saitoh both looked as though they just swallowed a large piece of fruit whole.

"Sayonara Okita-kun." Misao hurriedly started the trip back to the Aoiya. Not even daring to glance back for fear she would just burst and tell Okita that Kaoru-chan was indeed alive.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kaoru heard what Misao said she was torn. _How could she! She knows I'm alive! Kuso I'm alive!_ She was so confused that she even completely forgot that she was hiding in an alley eavesdropping on the conversation. She started to unconsciously shrug away at Kenshin's grasp only to be pulled closer to him. Instantly she flushed. She was now well aware that she was practically on top of the guy behind her. _Geez kami did you really need to do this..._

Kenshin was too engrossed in the conversation to notice the rather intimate position he held Kaoru in. Unconsciously he loosened his hold and let out a sigh of relief as soon as the Shinsengumi passed by there hiding place. Suddenly he felt something snap out his hold and a rather alarming ki right in front of him. He looked up only to see Ukiko-san brandishing a bokken in a rather menacing fashion.

"Himura-san you HENTAI!" Kaoru unleashed a wicked headstrike to the poor hitokiri.

"oro...." Kenshin mumbled.

Kaoru was already across the street by the time Kenshin got himself into some semblance of order. He walked across the street and helped he pick up the numerous packages and baskets they left while talking to Makamachi-san.

"Arigato Himura-san." Kaoru was was looking completely flushed.

Kenshin was confused to say the least. _Why is she now blushing bright red at the thought of me helping her. Wasn't she the one who hit me... Why do I keep saying such weird things in front of her? de gozaru? oro? I think she's finally driven me over the edge..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okashira, I still can't believe you got Misao to actually listen to you for a second."

"He's the Okashira for a reason Okon."

"Enough you two. If we actually expect something to be done before Misao gets back..."

"Oh shut up Okina!"

"But, girls... Don't you actually..."

"Anyway Okashira did you actually..."

"Actually what Okon."

"You know..."

"No I don't."

"Kiss Misao?" burst out the the two ninja women simultaneously.

"Kuro, Shiro?"

"Hai Okashira?"

"Plan B?"

"Aa, plan b."

Within 10 seconds both women were kneeling across from Aoshi with their hands tied behind their backs and gags across their mouths.

"Okashira was that really necessary?"

"Okina, did they listen to you when you told them to shut up?"

"No... but bound and gagged?"

"You know as well as I do, that those 2 will never shut up once I tell them what has to be done."

"Aa Okashira..."

"Anyway I have to announce that the Oniwabanshuu base of Kyoto is going to temporarily be moved to Tokyo for the duration. Okina your job is to visit Tokyo and announce the arrival of the rest of us. Okon and Kuro your job is to visit the hills just north of Kyoto and get information on just who this third group is. Omasu and Shiro you are to also head toward Tokyo only your job is to find out what the condition is of the third parties troops are. The reason you all are paired up the way you are is that you all, except Okina, are going to be masquerading as married couples. Okon and Kuro your job is to report to the Shinsengumi up there and then return to Tokyo headquarters. Omasu and Shiro you two are to report to Tokyo. Okina you are to temporarily take control of Tokyo headquarters. Is all that clear?"

"Hai, Okashira."

"Kuro could you please unbind Okon and Omasu?"

"Aa"

As soon as the were unbound you could see how mad they really were. Both had steam literally pouring out of their ears.

"Why do we have to married _Okashira?" _ spat Okon.

"It's a disguise."

"Maybe it would have been better if we simply knocked them out out Okashira?"

"SHUT UP OKINA!"

"Geez Women..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaoru walked up to her room and put away her new clothing. She grabbed a set of gi and hakama and started to change when she noticed the small scroll rolling on the floor. Quickly she picked it up and began to to read. It said:

_Dear Kaoru-chan,_

_I know it's you! I'm so happy that I found out that you're okay! Himura-san is treating okay right? If not, I'll kick his scrawny little ass all the way to Tokyo! Guess what? Aoshi-sama actually kissed me! I'm soooooooo happy._

_Hoping you're well,_

_ Misao_

_p.s._

_If you want to write back simply find a grapefruit and deliver the money bag with the note inside and the grapefruit to the Aoiya. I expect a response soon!_

_p.s.s._

_We've already told Sano, Megumi and the brat that you're doing okay. _

Kaoru grinned at the contents of the note. She could imagine Misao pinning Kenshin to the wall with her kunai and scaring him out of Kyoto. Feeling much better, she decided perhaps she'll go down and help Okami-san clean up after the lunch rush. Kaoru changed back into her kimono and was about to walk into the hall way when the shoji slid open revealing Kenshin. _He seems tense..._

"Ukiko-san we have to meet with Katsura-san right away."

"Hai, Himura-san. I'll be there in a second." She slid on a pair of zori and followed Kenshin out the door to the meeting room just a few rooms away.

Upon entering, they were greeted by Katsura and asked to sit down.

"Ukiko-san, Himura-san, I have some bad news. Currently, there seems to be a spy among us and on top of that there seems to be a third party hellbent on collapsing both the Shogunate and the Ishin. So temporarily we are going to fragment the Ishin and regroup once we can get rid of this threat. Understand?"

"Hai."

"Aa"

"That's why you guys are going to pose as yet another married..."

"Katsura-san your crazy!"

"I've been hearing that alot lately... Proceed Ukiko-san."

"Why do we need to get married?"

"I only said pose Ukiko-san."

"Oh..." You could see the blood rushing up into Kaoru's cheeks.

"Himura-san here is the deed to the property you two will be staying in. I hope you like it. You two are to pack and leave tomorrow morning by carriage. You are dismissed."

Kenshin and Kaoru stood up one after the other, and began walking out of the room. Once in the hall, Kaoru slipped her hand into Kenshin's. _What the hell?!..._

As if reading his thoughts she responds "If we have to act married, then we should begin as soon as possible right?" _My new beginning with you..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's Notes: _I'm really sorry it took me soo long to update! We had a power outage and it shorted out my damn computer with the chapters and outlines! So the plot is definitely gonna be slightly different from the way I planned it.

I'm probably going to be using Ukiko, Kurasa and Kamiya, Kaoru interchangeably for names of Kaoru. Don't be alarmed. They're the same person!

If anybody can tell me the name of the Tower that Kenshin fights Shishio in that would be great! I kinda forgot what it was called....

Thank you so much those who reviewed! **Scroll down for review responses! **I'll try to respond to my reviewers every 2 to 3 chapters! Arigato minna-san

Anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Disclaimer: The day I own Kenshin is the day Mount Everest collapses into the Indian Ocean! (Man I can't even write a decent disclaimer what chance do I have of writing something as great as RK anyway?)

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato- thank you

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

-san- mr. ms. mrs.

-sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am....

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

Review Responses:

**Rochelle :** Glad u like it!

**ariel: **Thanx for reviewing!

**Bradybunch4529: **I am definitely gonna finish the story whether I want to or not. If I don't feel free to curse me until I do! LoL! Thanx for the reviews!

**Angel of loneliness: **Glad u liked the chappy!

**I hate you/I love you: ** Interesting pin u got there! I'm glad u liked this story!

**Julia: **I'm happy u like it!

**Reignashii: **I'm gonna try to update more regularly but, it's hard. Maybe once every 2 weeks. It really depends on how often I get reviews and how many reviews I get.

**Hikari-Kawaii: **I'll try to update...before the end of christmas break! Look forward to it!

**BleedingHeart: **I'll definitely keep this story going. Thanx for the review!

**katsumoto: **Thanx for the review!

**Jisusaken: **Thanx for the reviews! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

**Review and you'll get a new chappy!**

**The best present I can get is a good review!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to All.**


	8. The Calm before the Storm

Chap:7 The Calm before The Storm

_"Katsura-sama are you sure this little peace treaty will work out?"_

_"Iizuka if it doesn't then we're all dead anyway."_

_"Since when have you become a pessimist?"_

_"I'm not being a pessimistic. I just happen to be thinking realistically. Unlike you."_

_"What's the use in being all realistic when we all are destined for death anyway! We might as well enjoy life while we can instead of grumbling about the problems it throws are way!"_

_"Spoken like someone who doesn't have anything to lose..."_

_"I don't! Which is exactly my point!"_

_"Iizuka, the rest of us actually have something to lose. We need to hope that what little we have will still be here..."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Okita! How can you agree with this!"

"Saitoh-san we are essentially doing the same thing..."

Saitoh had had up to here with this temporary truce. He smashed the sake bottle lying on the table with his saya. Pieces of pottery now lay strewn across the dark wood of the table and floor. "We are not supposed to be working with the Ishin! They are the evil! Aku, Soku,Zan."

"Sin, Swiftly, Slay. I know the motto Saitoh-san. We are going to be doing the same thing. They only want us to change our uniforms. Is that so hard?"

"They also want us to work WITH the Ishin bastards!"

"Would you rather work towards a general peace, Saitoh-san? or would you work toward another civil war quite like what we just fought in?"

The shoji slid open revealing Tokio in a pale lavender kimono. In her hands she held a broom and a dustpan. "Is something broken here Okita-kun?" she said upon entering.

"Hai, Takagi-san," replied Okita, "Saitoh-san kinda lost his temper and took it out on the poor sake bottle."

"Hajime, how many times have I told not to take out your temper on poor inanimate objects?"

Saitoh actually was embarrassed enough to turn away and give a muffled reply. "nana (seven)..."

"What did you say?" Her temper was a kettle just put on the stove.

"Nana! Do you need to rub it in!" Saitoh's cool facade seemed to have a crack. A hole easily accessible by one Takagi, Tokio.

"Hai! You have broken 7 sake battles in the past week Hajime!" The water in the kettle had finally come to a boil. Steam pouring out of her spout. In a moment hot water would be flying everywhere. Ready to scare the wolf back into hiding

Okita was standing in the sidelines apparently interested at the current situation. You could see the wide grin on his face. _Blackmail... Who would've thought... The wolf of mibu whipped by a women..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The voices floating out were so loud that even 2 floors down you could hear them clearly. Outside the closed shoji a figure lay listening...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The carriage arrived at the inn promptly at 9:00 for the journey. Outside of the inn Kaoru and Kenshin stood waiting. Kenshin in his navy blue gi, auburn hair in a topknot. Looking ready to face the world.

Kaoru was another story all together. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, wisps of hair catching the wind. He kimono a light peach color adding to her flushed appearance. She tried to stifle a yawn but was losing the battle. She looked just about ready face a warm futon and fall asleep.

The coachmen hopped off the bench and started loading their few belongings up to the top for their trip.

"Himura-san we're heading to Tokyo, right?"

At the the word Tokyo Kaoru's head snapped up. _Tokyo... I really don't want to go back... I was just beginning to let go too... _Her dismal thoughts seemed to always lead downward. As was the same with her gaze. Kaoru was looking at a dirt clod she was prodding with her foot.

"Hai." was Kenshin's curt reply. He wasn't paying attention to the coachmen though. "Kurasa-dono, daijoubu ka?"

"Hai daijoubu Kenshin."Kaoru nodded back.

Kenshin held her elbow and led her up the steps into the coach. Even before the coach was moving Kaoru was already snuggled up in the corner and was fast asleep.

Kenshin took a seat on the same bench as Kaoru but was on the opposite side of cab. He was watching Kaoru with apparent interest. _What about Tokyo is she so uncomfortable with... It's not as if she has a history in Tokyo... I don't even know that... A puzzle... _Kenshin had finally found something that couldn't be solved with a simple flick of his sword.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aoshi-sama I was wondering what everybody is doing packing up? It's not like we're moving out of the Aoiya or anything like that." Misao was confused to say the least. Everything in the Aoiya was either packed into boxes or put into storage. The restaurant front was closed and locked.

"Misao we are all going to be visiting a few friends in Tokyo. You're going to be coming with me for a while." Aoshi said. It was a statement not a question but, as with everything having to do with Misao...

"Demo, Aoshi-sama I don't wanna go!" Misao mumbled. Misao didn't want to go for the obvious reason of leaving home. But she had other reasons as well. _I can't get a message from Kao if I'm all the way in Tokyo..._ "Aoshi-sama at least can you please tell me what's so important about this?"

"Fine, I'll give you one hint : Tenken."

The wheels in Misao's brain were turning. _Tenken but, isn't that Soujiro... SOU-CHAN! _Misao broke out in a grin. _Kao is smart she'll figure a way to tell me what's up..._ She then latched on to Aoshi's arm much to his dismay and yelled "Hyaku! Aoshi-sama come on we're going to see Sou-chan!"

_Maybe I should have told her that in the first place..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kenshin was listlessly staring out of the window. When suddenly the carriage hit a bump, jolting him out of his stupor. His gaze fell upon his reflection. _The scar... _His index finger went over the last mark given. _Tomoe... I promised I wouldn't forget you... But here I have gone and done just that... This girl makes me forget everything. Somehow she becomes my everything_... A light snore was heard snapping Kenshin back to reality. His eyes fell upon the sleeping form of Kaoru. Her deep breathing, her peaceful face... Kenshin started drifting off before he even knew what hit him...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Baka Tori-atama! Wake up! It's noon for goodness sake!" Megumi was ticked. This was the third time somebody was sent to wake up the aforementioned rooster.

"Gimme 10 more minutes..." Sano turned and pulled the covers of his oversize futon farther up.

"You might have gotten away with that if I was Yahiko. But, I'm not!" Megumi was already at the end of her patience. She went to the end of the futon and pulled at the comforter on top.

"Oi Kitsune! You really didn't need to do that y'know!"

"Baka! Remember what Tae-san said! And I quote ' At the end of this week I'm going to be visiting my twin sister in Tokyo...'" Megumi looked down and noted Sano's current state of undress. She she also saw the sleepy halo around his head. She turned on her heel and walked out saying, "Just get changed quickly he carriage is going to be here in a few minutes. If you don't I'll tell Tae-san to leave without you and then you'll have to sit and look after the Akabeko all by yourself!"

"Megitsune wait up!" Sano stumbled out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Could you please do me a favor and wait a few more minutes Tae-san? The rooster has yet to get down here."

"Hai, Hai it's not a problem Megumi..."

"Kitsune I told you to wait up!"

"Just shut up Tori-atama! I was actually looking forward to my vacation without your infernal racket!"

"Well, foxy I wanted a vacation without you just as much!"

"Megumi-san didn't you just ask..." Tae's mouth was suddenly covered by a fox paw.

"Tae-san what did she ask?" Inquired the rooster.

"Tori-atama..." Megumi started, "I told you to get into the carriage!"

"But, kitsune! I just wanted to..."

"She asked if you were dressed this morning! And unless you get your ass into the carriage, I swear I'll tell her about how...."

"Okaaaaaay, Geez!"

"Ohohohohohoh!" Megumi's sadistic laughter rang out.

_Evil fox women....._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kaoru snuggled up closer to the warmth next to her. _Wait warmth what! _Her eyes snapped open and she started to blush. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. Kaoru attempted to move her leg only to find that it too was under something. _Kuso! ... screwed... if I move away he wakes up... _Kaoru glanced at his face and was shocked by what she found. _He's adorable! I'm sure that if he wanted to he could pass as 14! Kawaii! ... Can't move... I'm stuck!_ _Hmm how about I pretend that I haven't seen him like this and use it as blackmail later on? Perfect! _Kaoru snuggled closer and drifted back off to sleep...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oneesan! Sae I haven't seen you in years! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine Tae. It's about time that you came back to Tokyo! How's business?"

"It's doing quite well actually. I have a favor to ask of you. Do you mind setting up an extra room for some friends of mine who came along?"

"Hai, it's not a problem. Where are they now?"

"You remember Kaoru-chan right?"

"Hai... It's really sad what happened to her. Her dojo actually sold. I think a general of some sort bought it. I have a feeling that he's with the rebels. I heard a rumor that he wants to turn it into some sort base. It's such a shame that such a wonderful place is being used in such a way. The dojo of the sword that protects is being turned into the dojo for the sword that kills."

"True. Anyway those guys went to visit to see who the new residents are. I just hope that the rumors aren't true. Poor girl has been hurt enough already."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saitoh-san it isn't that bad." Okita wheedled.

"Okita I just found out that my superior, namely you, is to pretend to be my son and I'm to pose as married with the evil wench from hell. What could possibly make this any worse?" Saitoh takes a long drag of his cigarette.

"Saitoh-san you know that you are not supposed to say that! Bad luck always follows almost immediately after. Plus it's not my fault I'm young. It's not like you have to work with the Battousai or anything. Just pose as a cop."

"Aku, Soku, San. That I can handle. This whole acting thing is giving me a headache."

"Maybe it's just your cigarette Saitoh-san?"

"Ahou, this is my cure for the headache!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin was startled awake when he felt something snuggle into his side. _Kuso... She's sleeping on me... _His arm was still wrapped around her slim shoulders. Legs entangled. _I actually accepted her? When Tomoe came near me I nearly...._

Kenshin was snapped out his reverie.

"Kenshin no Hentai! I actually thought you weren't a pervert! You know that!" _Hee Hee I love screwing around with this guy... Soo adorable. _Kaoru pushed herself to the other side of the bench and stood glaring at Kenshin.

"Kurasa-dono Gomen nasai! Sessha didn't mean to intrude! It's just that you kinda..." _It's just that you look so peaceful asleep...._

"Are you implying that I actually put your arm around me?"

"Ah the carriage is slowing down..." Kenshin was relieved for the change topic. The cart then stopped entirely. The coachmen knocked on the door and then opened it. "Himura-san do you have any farther directions?"

"Hai, I do. I'll just come to the front..."

"YOU DO THAT KENSHIN HIMURA! I swear that when we get there, You are going to pay!"

Gulp "Bye Koishii." _Women... I'll never understand...._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Koishii... That baka is going to pay dearly for that. I'm nobody's "koishii". Although I really wouldn't mind being his... Get your thoughts out of the gutter! Misao and her "Aoshi-sama" Ogling... Okina... Being with those perverts must have really rubbed off... I wonder how they're doing? I dunno How I'm gonna tell Misao what's up now that I'm all the way in Tokyo... Tokyo I really tried to forget this place...._

_(flashback)_

"Kaoru-hime could you get the my bokken?"

"Hai!" Kaoru dashed out of the room. When she returned she could hear her father speaking.

"Saitoh-san please come out from the shadows. You know we don't like to have our guests being treated so." Kaoru chose to stay behind the closed shoji and listen.

"Kamiya-san it's time."

"Time for what Saitoh-san! Listen, I have absolutely no intention of joining the shogun. Okita can do whatever he pleases. He apparently refuses to listen to those who have lived through this war so far. He'll need to learn on his own that happiness and peace don't have to come through death!"

_(end flashback)_

_Who would have thought that, that one line sealed his fate.... _Suddenly the door of the carriage was opened and in stepped a sheepish looking Kenshin.

"Kurasa-dono we have arrived."

"I'm coming." Kaoru took a moment to tighten her obi and took Kenshin's offered hand. The simple act sent a shock down her spine.

"Kurasa-dono daijoubu?"

"I'm okay..." Kaoru glanced at the sign above the front gate and paled visibly. _no... can't be..._ It read: _KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU...._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Notes: I really couldn't resist. I don't update in three weeks then I go and leave a cliff hanger. (Midterms seriously stink!) Gomen! Anyway there are a few things I changed from the manga/anime in comparison to this story.

1) The Akabeko is in Kyoto and the Shirobeko is in Tokyo- I wanted a sort of motherly figure for Kaoru in the beginning so Tae had to be moved with the Akabeko.

2) The Oniwabanshuu have a base in Tokyo - If they didn't have a base in Tokyo during the Bakufu then something must have been seriously wrong. Plus I needed it in the story.

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Rurouni Kenshin is the day snow is pink and the sky is green! Don't sue! All characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki!

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato- thank you

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

-san- mr. ms. mrs.

-chan-little...

-sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am....

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay?/ I am okay.

-hime- princess

nana-seven

-dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-firefly

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

**Review and Vote!**

**Your votes count!**

**Review responses next chapter.**


	9. Family Affair Pt 1

**Review responses on the bottom!**

Chap. 8a: Family Affair Pt. 1

_He is going to find out eventually koishii._

_I know and I'm counting on it._

_Koishii... You could completely screw up everything with this little deception. I was hoping to make the transition of the Shinsen as painless as possible. Making them the cops and everything. But, you do know that what you've done could completely throw the plans off balance._

_I know that's a risk, I'm willing to take._

_Since when are you commander in chief, koishii?_

_The day I married you._

_

* * *

_

"Aoshi-sama how much longer? I'm getting bored..."

Aoshi was completely confused. Face blank all the while. _After walking for 6 hours straight... Koishii comes up as bored. Not tired, hungry or having to deal with mother nature but..._

"Aoshi-sama could you please at least talk to me? Please! I'm gonna die from boredom..."

"Hmm what'd you say koishii..."

"Aoshi-sama is something wrong you just called me..." Misao flushes, "'Koishii.'"

"Ano..."

"Aoshi-sama I think you need a break." Misao bustled about. First, sitting a befuddled Aoshi by the foot of a tree. Then, taking out her canteen and pouring a little water on a spare piece of cloth. She placed the cloth to his forehead.

Aoshi meanwhile was out inn his own little dream world. The little place he has been in this whole trip.

"Aoshi-sama yoo hoo! Calling all popsicles!"

This got his attention. "Misao what's the matter?" He noticed her face flushed with embarrassment. Bangs framing her face in the gentle breeze. He slipped back into fantasy world quite easily...

"Aoshi-sama do you have a fever? I mean you just..." Misao then realized that this was a hopeless cause. _Ao-chan what's the matter... _Just then, she had evil idea.

Just for good measure she tried one more time. "Aoshi-sama?"

_Fine be that way... _She leaned over until...

* * *

Kaoru woke up to the sweet sound of Blue Jays in the trees and the smell of pine and sandalwood. She snuggled closer to the warm... _body... Not again! _

"Kenshin no Hentai!" Kaoru sent a sleeping, unaware, oroing, Kenshin straight through the shoji. "How could you! You... you..." She was at a loss for words...

"Pedophile?" a swirly-eyed Kenshin suggested.

"Mou! I'm no child!"

"You're acting like one, de gozaru."

"You just can't..."

"Sleep with you? I thought that was what the whole ceremony allowed, koishii, de gozaru." The term of endearment just rolling off the tongue. _I thought she would blow up at me like she did last night..._

"Gomen... I forgot... I'll go make breakfast..." Kaoru muttered something about "baka men" and started changing. Seeming to forget that there was indeed someone else in the room.

"Um Ukiko-san do you mind?"

"Gomen! I'm really,really sorry Kenshin!" a half naked Kaoru ran behind the changing screen. Finished changing, and ran out of the room. Her face flushed the color of a tomato.

Kenshin on the other hand simply stood there at a complete loss of what to do. _One second she punches me through the shoji (she has a mean right hook), the next she's embarrassed... I'll never get her. _Shaking his head, he changed out of his dark yakuta into the newly acquired pink gi and white hakama. _Oh boy... What am I going to do, de gozaru. I think I'll do the laundry..._

* * *

Kaoru was cooking. This was a recipe for disaster. The fact that she was even within 10 yards of a kitchen that she was cooking in was worthy of forest fire alert. To make matters worse, her mind wasn't even on her cooking. This being, yet another wrong spice added to the soup of catastrophe.

_That pervert... I can't believe he took off the outer layer of my kimono last night. Then he actually had the nerve to stay in the same bed! Chikuso! I forgot he even called me "Koishii". I can't believe the Ishin bought the dojo... When I get my hands on Katsura rest assured he will die. Revenge shall be... _The putrid smell of something burning cracked her back to reality. The sight that she met made her mind run blank. Only one thing came to mind...

"KENSHIN!"

* * *

On the way to the storage house for soap, Kenshin decided to take a peek at the dojo before getting started. Just a peek so that he could finish the little laundry in time for breakfast.

The dark, shiny pine floors were spotless. The white walls bright and the wood frame strong. What really caught his attention were the name tags hung at the far end.

_Master: Koshijirou Kamiya_

_Assistant Master: Kaoru Kamiya..._

_So that's why she knows how to use..._

"KENSHIN!"

The cry snapped him back to reality. He left the dojo, leaving the door slightly ajar, and ran into the courtyard. The black smoke billowing out of the roof was enough of a clue. He went and grabbed the filled laundry tub and jogged as quickly as he could with the heavy container. In his haste, several liters of water spilled on him. But, he paid no mind.

When he entered the kitchen he haphazardly threw the water in the general direction of the stove. Effectively dousing the fire. With one minor side affect, Kaoru just happened to be in the line of fire. Effectively making her cream kimono see through.

"Um Ukiko-dono would you like me light the furo for you?" Although the question asked was simple enough, the mind of Kenshin Himura was nowhere even close to the task at hand.

"Kenshin? Do you mind?" _Why is he staring? It's not like I've got anything close to a real feminine figure. Megumi is always the one who gets stares like that... _She noticed the way his wet, crimson hair stuck to his face. Framing the sharp angles. Wide amethyst eyes stood out in sharp relief to a hard chin and high cheekbones. _If Misao were here she'd fall in love... To put it mildly, he's hot... 'kuso! My kimono it's see-through... _A light pink tint appeared stained across the bridge of her nose...

"No, Ukiko-dono, seesha does not mind, ." He averted his eyes and mumble something unintelligible and walked out to start up the furo. Mentally, his thoughts were way down under. _Damn... All the right places... I really need to get out there. Since when am I interested her... **So go get her... **I refuse, that I do. Time out! What the hell are you doing in my head! Aren't you supposed to be the one actually... **Listen, it's not like I'm not there anymore. I just enjoy watching you make a fool out of yourself... You never think about the right things such as those pretty, long le... **Just shut up! **Geez... Testy I see. **Just shut the hell up! **Understand this: I'm not here just for your dirty work... I have feelings too... **Yeah, feelings that could melt the girl... **Unlike you I don't enjoy things done in half measures. I'll make sure she's safe. Even if means your pretty idealism is destroyed...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_The sky a dark sky blue shade. The sand, the color of bleached linen. Sea a deep blue-green, so clear that you can see to the bottom. Her eyes the color of the ocean that lay before… Gentle porcelain hands urging him toward the deep ocean depths._

_"Aoshi-sama come on! You can't sit on the sand all day! We're in Yokohama for goodness sake! It's not like we come here every year!"_

_The cool relief of the ocean breeze, welcomed to the still hot air coming from the sand. Her eyes lit up in glee. Her small form drifting among the waves of foam._

_Aoshi stood up and caught her after one particularly daring dive. _

_"Misao it's not that I am not enjoying the trip... believe me I am." His hands dove into ebony hair, bringing her face close. Noses touching... That's funny I can actually feel her breath..._

His eyes snapped open. She was right in front her lips almost upon his. Hands traveled to the small of her back. Shocked emerald eyes opened. Meeting his icy blue. Closing the remaining distance, her lips met his in a ...

"Wow nii-san! I certainly didn't expect that out of YOU!"

"Sou-chan!" Soujiro was crushed into one of Misao's legendary hugs.

"...Misao, I think you can let go of Soujiro now..." Aoshi felt sympathetic to the poor blue faced swordsman. He pitied anybody who ended up being hugged by Misao.

"Arigato. Nii-san, I'm glad to know that you and Misao-chan are doing well. But, I do have a rather small time window. If you could please..."

"Demo, Sou-chan couldn't you come with us for some ramen or something?" Earnest hope shone brightly in Misao's eyes.

"Misao, you know he can't."

"Kuso."

"Are you sure this area is clean Soujiro?"

"Hai. I personally took care of anyone who could even think about hearing our conversation. My report is simple: There are 3 fronts on which The Sanaku are going to attack. They are Kyoto, Tokyo and any people with high skill. In Kyoto they have planned an invasion from the south. This shall proceed once the 2 powers' troops have been diverted to the large scale battle in Tokyo. They plan on having 2 black ships, currently disguised, attack the shoreline of Tokyo. From the north a force of 2,000 stealth troops, plan a looting and killing spree. Effectively throwing the temporary peace into chaos. In Kyoto there are supposed to only be 500 troops. But, with the threat imminent in Tokyo, they shall be met by little or no resistance.

The most complex part of this plan is the destruction of any and all people with a level of skill that could pose any threat to them. As far as I know Enishi has some personal vendetta against the Battousai and the imperialists. Something about his "nee-san"... Shishio is mad simply because the Ishin tried to kill him after he went rogue. You remember "The massacre of Odawari" right?"

"Hai." The two somber ninjas replied.

"Well the whole thing was planned by Shishio and his Kyukirei. The Ishin found out and attempted to burn him at stake. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful. And then you know, of course, about the expulsion of Udoh Jinei. Having been the one to advise the Shisen yourself. Jinei has something planned for the Captains of the first and third squads of the Shinsengumi. Shishio has the kidnapping of Katsura, Ikumatsu planned.

I believe, it will all begin in 3 days. But, please be prepared in 2. I haven't been given the complete details as to that. Misao, I have something to tell you. Supposedly their are after you as well..."

"Soujiro I refuse to let them take Misao!" This statement from Aoshi had her eyes growing wider with each passing moment.

"Nii-san they are going to have to take her. There is currently no way that you could possibly get all the way to Tokyo to warn all the others. I made up this little backup plan. Misao remember wayyyyyyyyy back when, you gave me two of your Kunai as a little keepsake? Well... I kinda modified them. Inside the shaft of each Kunai I've hidden something." He held out two normal looking Kunai. One had a red dot painted on the end. The other a blue one. "If you want you can use them as normal kunai. But, they actually have 2 maps included inside of them. You have to break the rest of the girls out of the base. The blue contains a map of the underground maze that Shishio built. The red, a map of the outside of the base. The kunai are unfortunately one time use only now because of the way I had to modify them. Simply pull the end pieces out and unwind the rope binder and the maps shall just fall out. Nii-san, what do you think?"

"So, how do expect Misao to break all of them out? She's only one ninja and she only has 2 disposable weapons?"

"Gomen... I really hadn't thought of that..." Soujiro's eyes downcast. The smile fading off his face.

"Aoshi-sama I'm not stupid! Jeez! You treat me like a little porcelain doll! It's not like we're going to break out right away!"

"Misao, I don't treat you like a child." Aoshi said aloud, but in Misao's he whispered suggestively, "_You of all people should know that..."_

Misao just turned bright red...

* * *

"Kaoru-dono, I'm heading to the market..."

The furo's door slammed open, revealing a damp Kaoru wielding a broom.

"How the hell do you know my name?" The white-knuckled grip Kaoru had on the broom had Kenshin worried.

"Ano, Seesha heard Makimachi-dono call you that, de gozaru. Seesha also saw the plaque hung in the..."

"...dojo? What the hell were you doing in the dojo!" She advanced on Kenshin brandishing the broom menacingly.

"Seesha was just curious, de gozaru." Kenshin was slowly inching away from the red faced Kaoru. Unknowingly backing himself into the wall of the furo.

"Gotcha!" Kaoru swung the makeshift bokken at Kenshin. Who cleanly avoided it by stepping to his right.

"MOU! Kenshin what are doing, going to the market anyway?"

"Ano, you did burn all the ingredients, de gozaru. I was thinking, I could go to the market and buy some ingredients for lunch."

"Where's Kenshin, and what have you done with him?" The question caught him off guard. Eliciting his normal response...

"Oro?"

"Kenshin no baka!" The broom bore down on Kenshin's poor head repeatedly.

After 3 strikes Kenshin caught the broom in his hands and snapped it out of her grasp. Effectively disarming her. He spun around and glared at the women in front of him.

Kaoru knew she was in trouble as soon as she caught sight of narrowed Amber eyes. But, chose not to back down and instead sent him a glare of her own.

"There's the Kenshin I know and love..." Her hand slapped over her mouth. Eyes widened as she saw Kenshin's shocked response.

Kenshin didn't know what to think. _She loves me! **Isn't that what she just said? So now your deaf and stupid. **Shut the hell up! I love her...**I can't hear you! **I LOVE HER! Happy? **Duh! Maybe you're not as stupid as you appear to be. **_

Kaoru watched the myriad of emotions play their way across his eyes. Amber melting to purple. Violet gleaming amber... Kaoru could watch the play of color for all of time.

Eyes settling on amber, he closed the space between them and gently lifted her chin with a single finger. Unnerving amber met startled blue.

"Kaoru, you do know who your talking to right?" A shiver ran down her spine at the warm whisper.

"Hai..."

Slowly, at first, their lips met...Kaoru's arms snaked their way around Kenshin's neck bringing him closer...Kenshin's arms wrapped their way around her slim waist coaxing her body toward his... Kenshin deepened the kiss by tilting his head to the side and gently urging her mouth open with a caress down her jaw bone. Willingly compliant, Kaoru gave in to the soft feel of his of his lips against hers... Kenshin slid his tongue into her sweet mouth... lost in the feel of his sweet touch... naive hands dove into soft copper strands tugging the leather cord out of it' s place... hands traveled up her spine to let free the ebony waterfall... Responding ot the heat of his touch Kaoru let out soft moan, spurring Kenshin farther into her mouth... Letting her knees go weak with pleasure, she broke the heated kiss, leaning against his strong body for support. Gentle hands at her waist, held her up without fail.

Panting lightly, Kenshin was at a lost to what he just did...

"Arigato gozaimus Kenshin. I'll never forget my first kiss." The words consoled her more than it did him. _My first kiss stolen by the man I love..._

"Aishiteru Koishii."

* * *

Author's note: Phew! Done! I'm really sorry about the late update. 3 papers and 1 short story kinda took precedence to Fanfiction... (grumbles about school and grades...) I hope that was fluffy enough for u guys cause I need to start writing a bit more of the plot. I wanted to leave with a cliffy... but, that was just wayyyy too perfect a place to leave the story.

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Rurouni Kenshin is the day I get a powerbook G6 with wireless brain telecommunications. I don't own this! Don't Sue!

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato gozaimus- thank you for everything

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

san- mr. ms. mrs.

chan-little...

sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am...

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay/ I am okay.

hime- princess

nana-seven

dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-firefly

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

Odawari- A resort town near Mt. Hakone. (It is a real place people!)

**Reviewer responses:**

**Zomego: **U have to read the rest oof the chappys!Lol! Cya!

**Kuramazlovah: **Hey u like Yu Yu Hakusho too! I have a thing for red heads in anime...(sigh-D) Glad u like it!

**Crazianimegirl:** Ur gonna have to keep pestering me at school... LOL! It helps get the chappys out quicker! Thanx!

**RogueSummersLover: ** U a big fan of X-men? It's a pity that they had to take it off the WB-11... Glad u like it!

**cc: **Thanx! Did u kno the Hackley School is a real place? Lol!

**Lady Battousai: **Kinda cliched I kno but, it seemed so perfect! Glad u liked it!

**Jisusaken: **The fuzzier the better! Thanx!

**kittycat: **Thanx for the vote!

**gaby (hyatt: **Glad u like it!

**Review and Vote!**

**Your votes count!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE!**


	10. Family Affair Pt 2

Chap. 8b: Family Matters pt. 2

"Aishiteru, Koishii." His warm breath tickled her ear, sending a cold shiver down her spine. _I should not have said that... Demo, I do like him... But, it was just a crush I swear! I mean he is one of the hottest guys...scratch that, he IS the hottest guy I've ever met... I can never find the heart to "act" in front of him... he always sees right through you with those eyes... _The warm summer breeze ruffled the loosened material of her yakuta, reminding her of what she was, why she was here... His words rang in her head pausing time... to know that she was loved and protected made her feel strong. Uplifted even but alas she didn't understand everything. She understood this: All good things would have to come to an end...

"Koishii, daijoubu?" his warm tenor a flitting grace across the hazy thoughts floating around her head.

"Hai, Kenshin. Just thinking was all..."

"Kaoru-dono thinking is not good for you, de gozaru."

"Why? I'm old enough to think for myself."

"Hai, you are. I don't want you thinking to much because thinking leads you the wrong way. Thinking led me to be what I am now. This unworthy..."

"Oh please don't start thinking that you're not worthy of me... If anything it's the opposite. I'm not worthy of you. Someone who is strong enough to face their fears and problems head-on... I just withdraw into my shell..."

"Koishii..." He was cut off when cold air hit his damp chest. She stepped away, tears welling up in her eyes...

"I ran away Kenshin..." The whisper was meant for her ears only. Her head hung down in shame. Pearly tears fell from eyes hidden by black bangs. She felt strong arms encircle her waist.

"That's not how I remember it..."_I can't allow myself to see her like this... In my dreams she drove me crazy... But, seeing her in reality she never will... She is that which shall hold me together... I feel whole with her in my arms... I will never let go... Like I did to Tomoe... She will br mine..._

_(flashback)_

"Kurasa-dono we have arrived."

"I'm coming." Kaoru took a moment to tighten her obi and took Kenshin's offered hand. The simple act sent a shock down her spine.

"Kurasa-dono daijoubu?"

"I'm okay..." Kaoru glanced at the sign above the front gate and paled visibly. _no... can't be..._ It read: _KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU... kami-sama, why do you torment me so? What have I done to ask this of you? _

"Kurasa-dono?"

_Why is he so worried? I haven't anything to deserve it? I've spent the last month of my life running away from my problems... But, one can never run away... Their sins shall always follow... I promised father that I would be strong... I will be strong... I will face my problems... like Kenshin... he does his job, not for the Choshu, but for people like me. The weak... I know he dislikes his job in one way or another by the way he looks at me with pain-stricken eyes... They seem worried to the casual observer... but, to me they will always be that pain filled soul that saw me singing and understood just what I was going through..._

"Kenshin, I'm fine. Do you mind if I go to sleep early? " her voice was stronger now.

"Hai, of course. You seem tired."

"Oyasumi-nasai, Kenshin." Squaring her shoulders, Kaoru walked through the gate. Her head held high...

_(End Flashback)_

"Arigato, Kenshin."

"Ano, Kaoru-dono do you mind letting go of this one? This one must change and head to the market to buy tofu."

Kaoru let go, blushing madly. "Kenshin, I'll go. You have yourself a bath and be ready to make lunch when I get back! After this morning, I'm never stepping foot into that kitchen ever again!"

5 minutes Kaoru walked out of the dojo gates looking every part the ideal wife. Happy and content... he face covered by a fine white powder. The mark of an elegant women.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. Could you please tell us the way to the Kamiya dojo?"

"Hai. Actually I'll show you the way if you could give me a moment to pick up some tofu." _Okita what the hell are you doing here! _

The tofu was bought and the odd threesome made their way toward the unsuspecting hitokiri.

* * *

"Tadiama! Kenshin, do mind finishing the laundry later? There are some police officers here to see you! " Kaoru tried to act casual but, in reality she knew where this was heading... Straight down the...

"Hai! I'll be there in a minute Koishii!" Kenshin called, while wiping his hands dry on his navy gi.

"Ano my husband shall be here in a second." Kenshin walked around the corner, sword in hand. _... If Saitoh has hurt her, he will pay..._

"Ah Battousai, we finally meet again." Kaoru turned around. The once smiling, tall, police officer now stood leaning against the entrance of the dojo. His posture seemed relaxed but the slitted glare he had on Kenshin and the left hand casually playing with his hilt said otherwise.

"Himura-san we're here to discuss some orders given to us by one Yamagata, Aritomo." Okita politely intoned. He was trying his best to avoid the conflict that was sure to follow. "Saitoh-san if you could please calm your temper. We had best work with our allies instead of against them."

Despite Okita's valiant effort, the two continued their glaring contest. Okita had had enough. It was time to use his trump card. "Saitoh-san if you don't back down I will be forced to deal the punitive measures that come with insubordination."

Saitoh sent Okita a look but broke his contact with the Battousai. His hands now occupied by lighting a cigarette.

"Kaoru, do you mind preparing us some tea? We will be in the dojo when its ready."

"Hai. It will be ready in a few moments." Kaoru bowed formally to the two police officers and hurried off toward the kitchen eagar to get away from Okita.

Meanwhile, Kenshin led the the former Shinsengumi toward the house. He was well aware of the topaz glare focused on his back as he played the part of gracious host.

Having kneeled, Kenshin started the conversation. "Saitoh you were never one for social visits. What, pray tell, was important enough to ruse the wolf from hibernation?" Kenshin's tone light but with an underlying tone of sarcasm. Katsura had told him to be patient with the Shinsengumi. He said that they weren't the threat anymore. That Japan was safe from the Shogun, but seeing these 2 in his home dressed like cops was a tad unnerving.

"Battousai, Katsura said absolutely nothing about letting you out of the employ of the government. Am I right?"

"Hai, Okita-san."

"Well, the truth is, the war between the Shogun and Ishin is over, but another one has just begun. Some outcasts of this war seem to have it out for both the past and present governments..."

Kaoru walked in, interrupting the conversation. A pot of steaming green tea and 3 cups balanced on a tray. No sign of imbalance was present. Her movements ever graceful. She was doing her best to hide her own inherent clumsiness.

Okita was watching the women serving them tea. Black bangs fell away when she leaned in to pour the tea. He caught sight of blue. _That couldn't be Kaoru-chan... I mean her name is Kaoru and she has blue eyes... why? _Okita took a sip of the tea in front of him and cringed. _Only Kaoru would screw up tea... _"Kamiya, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up, startled. "Hai, Okita-san?"

_So Kamiya Kaoru wasn't dead... _Saitoh looked calmly across the table at the red-haired hitokiri. Noticing the forlorn expression, he mused that things were finally going to get interesting. Being a cop, while much like being part of the Shinsen, was not Saitoh's cup of tea.

"Kaoru-chan quit the formalities. I'm here to take you back. They told me to take care of you when Koshijirou died. But, I put the Shinsengumi before you. I cannot let you stay the Battousai's women."

Kenshin's eyes flared gold at this comment. He stood up and walked in front of Kaoru. "Go..." he whispered to the shocked women behind him.

"I will... Let me say something first..." Kaoru whispered back. Then in a louder voice she said, "Okita I don't care about my family anymore. You betrayed father and all the Kamiya's by joining the Shinsengumi. Did you know that they killed Otousan just because he had great potential..." Kaoru paused getting herself back together. Her fists clenched on either side. In a quieter tone she continued, "Okita, a month and 2 weeks to this day, My father died at Shinsengumi hands. Your hands are stained by father! I will never forgive you!" With a slam the shoji closed. Leaving the 2 cops and Kenshin alone in the empty dojo.

"I'm going to talk to her!" Okita attempted to brush past the hitokiri, but was met by a blade firmly pressed against his neck.

"I don't think she wants to see you." Kenshin and Okita locked eyes. One trying to read the other. Okita sprung away from Kenshin. Taking out his sword, he settled into the stance for the Hiratsuki. The blade held parallel to the ground. Aimed straight at Kenshin's torso.

"I will talk to Kaoru!" With that he charged. Okita thrust the blade, narrowly missing as Kenshin stepped to the side. Kenshin parried the blade, attempting to push Okita off balance. But failing to do so. Okita simply got back into his stance and attacked again. Sending the two combatants into a circular waltz.

Kenshin slid back, his breathing labored. Okita followed his lead. Amber eyes gazed into blue. Neither revealing any indication of giving, they charged once again. This time Kenshin succeeded in throwing him off balance. Grabbing his saya with his left hand, he slammed it into Okita's midsection. Okita flew the few feet to the wall and crashed to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Interesting, I'll admit. If only you had a wakizashi..."

"Saitoh, I have no intention of fighting you." He really didn't want to fight. _Let me go!_

"Ah..." Saitoh placed himself between the shoji and Kenshin. He crouched into the Gatotsu, "But, you see Battousai. I have every intention of fighting you. A few days with that girl has made you soft. I saw the way you looked at her when she admitted to being Kamiya, Kaoru. You have grown weak. Okita didn't pose that much of a challenge because he was blinded. I will not go down as easily."

With that the shoji opened once again...

* * *

She knew that this was where the meeting would lead. She knew her disguise would have to be destroyed eventually. She let it down for Kenshin, but she wasn't ready to let it down for everybody. This illusion, a blanket against the cold wind of her problems. She only wanted to have a little time to think. Sometime to figure out where she wanted to go in life. _But, I've never thought about my future after I met Kenshin. In an odd way I only ever thought about... _The clash of steel was heard around the dojo. Her thoughts muddled her reaction to the sound. She just sat in their room. An unmoving stone of confusion, Staring listlessly at the shoji. The bell at the front gate rang gaily, completely unaware of death squaring off in the dojo. Kaoru finally got up and went to greet the person at the front gate.

The gate opened and just outside there stood three very familiar figures... _Goddamnit! Gimme a break!_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: _Well what do you guys think? I was going to write a long lengthy fight scene but decided to cut it so that the plot could move along. Anyway I plan on updating in another 2 weeks unless reviewers convince me otherwise.

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**The Votes So Far are...**

**Kei: 3 votes**

**Fragile: 2 votes**

**It's Not me, It's you: 1 vote**

**The Hackley School: 3 votes**

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Rurouni Kenshin is the day I get magic powers that allow mysterious random people to get cured with pink light! (Think Mishy Bunny...) I don't own this! Don't Sue!

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato gozaimus- thank you for everything

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

san- mr. ms. mrs.

chan-little...

sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am...

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay/ I am okay.

hime- princess

nana-seven

dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-firefly

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

**Review and Vote!**

**Review Responses Next Chapter!**

**Your votes count!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE TOO!**


	11. Bitter Tea and Broken Promises Pt 1

Chapter 9: Bitter Tea and Broken Promises pt. 1

_"Iizuka, you don't need to hang around the inn anymore. You do know that, right?"_

_"Hai Katsura-sama, I do. I just feel like something is going to happen. I'm not one usually to trust my instincts. I always leave that to Himura, but I know a bad feeling when I have one."_

_"Iizuka, do you know what is going to happen?"_

_"Nani?"_

_"You'll find out from Himura soon enough. Do me a favor and deliver this to the Tokyo Police. They'll know what to do with this."_

_"Katsura-sama it's a week trip on foot!"_

_"I know. This is important. They will await this letter. Go."_

_

* * *

_

_"Awww, itty Iizuka-chan is the Ishin's new errand boy!"_

_"Shut up Hoji!"_

_"You don't get to watch the love affairs of Himura the Battousai anymore, do you?"_

_"I see that as a step up. At least I don't have to watch a pruny wolf and his mate."_

_"Well... let's take a peek! It's bound to be something juicy! Troop movements possibly!"_

_"Hoji, I don't think that's a good idea..."_

_"Hey this could be valuable information! All we need is a kettle of tea."_

_"What for?"_

_"To steam the seal open, you baka! That is the reason I'm the strategic general of our forces, the rest of you ahous are too incompetent!"_

_"Hey! I actually have found out some important stuff alright!"_

_"Yeah... You found out that the Ishin Shishi aren't the fools we thought them to be."_

_

* * *

_

The gate opened and just outside there stood three very familiar figures... _Goddamnit! Gimme a break!_

"Busu, what's with the look?" _Geez what the heck is wrong with Kaoru. She looks like she's seeing ghosts..._

"Yo, Jou-chan you gonna let us in or not?"

Kaoru just stood there. She didn't need this right now. _MOU! What the hell are they doing here?_

The "ping" of a sword being parried, rang across the yard.

"Um... Tanuki, bad time?" Megumi inquired.

Kaoru just stood there frozen still. She knew what was going on in the dojo. Okita and Kenshin were dueling. She knew that Kenshin was in trouble...

There was thump against the dojo wall. _Kenshin... _Kaoru sprinted away from the gates, leaving it wide wide open with three very confused guests. They just looked at her shadow wondering just what happened with their friend. Then they followed...

* * *

The shoji snapped open revealing Kaoru. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her uncle lay in heap against the wall. A police officer with a sword pointed horizontally at Kenshin. Kenshin just stood there staring at his opponent. Or through his opponent. It all depends from where you were looking.

Kenshin needed a fast way to get through the Gatotsu without involving Kaoru and without killing his "ally".

"Oh, so the tanuki girl finally has decided to make her entrance." Saitoh's voice was light and flippant, but tinged with venom. Kenshin knew it was too late. Kaoru would be involved with his fight whether or not she wanted to be or not...

Saitoh charged cutting off his musings.

"You know Himura, you still haven't learned." Kenshin was too preoccupied dodging Saitoh's Gatotsu to really pay attention to what Saitoh was saying.

"Saitoh you came here to fight. Just talk through your blade. What's the use of big words when they don't say anything?" He blocked Saitoh's counter. They got caught, blades locked.

"Fine then you really will find out what I have I have to say Battousai..." They both sprang apart. Saitoh fell into the Gatotsu Zero stance, blade poised above his head.

Kenshin just stood, hand casually playing with his hilt. His stance said nothing about his skill but, his stare did. Amber bore into Topaz. One trying to dissect the other. Neither getting anywhere.

"Why the glare Himura? You told me to talk through the sword. Don't go all hypocritical on me now."

Kenshin took to the offense unexpectantly. He charged and drew his katana in a silver arc. Only to be met with Saitoh's sheath. Saitoh ducked under Kenshin's offense and thrust his sword upward. Narrowly missing Kenshin's head, and cutting Kenshin's shoulder instead.

"KENSHIN!" The anguished cry came as a surprise to him. Kaoru's presence was forgotten in the heat of battle.

Kaoru hurried over and almost fell on top of the tea set out in the front of the dojo. Before she could reach Kenshin, a certain wolf's blade blocked her path.

"Battousai, we both know that your not finished. Stand up." Saitoh gave the command. It wasn't optional.

Kenshin obeyed. He stood up, amber eyes flashing. "You will never hurt Kaoru. Ever. Understood? Or else..."

"Or else what Battousai?"

"I'll take yours." Saitoh's eyes widened. Only to narrow again.

"What of mine?"

"Your woman." Kenshin let the statement hang in the air for a moment before sheathing his sword and settling back into his favorite Battoujutsu stance. "Now it is my turn." With that he attacked, leaving Saitoh barely enough time to block the flurry of attacks coming his way. Apparently the staring contest had some results and wasn't as useless as once thought...

Kaoru used this moment to back away from the 2 combatants. She didn't know what to do. She watched, absorbed in their sword dance, as her knees slid out from beneath her. One bad decision was all it took to end the life of either duelist...

Saitoh slid away from the Battousai. His breath coming in short gasps. He returned to the Gatotsu Ishiki. Kenshin returned to his Battoujutsu. Both knew this would be it. Kenshin was already fatigued after fighting Okita.

Saitoh bore down with the Gatotsu only for his blade to be parried to the right. Kenshin swung his blade back to counter the Gatotsu only to be met with air as Saitoh sidestepped out of the way. Saitoh went to attack Kenshin's neck which was now defenseless...

In a last ditch attempt, Kenshin brought his sheath up. Saitoh's eyes widened as his blade was sheathed by Kenshin's saya. Kenshin twisted the blade out of Saitoh's grip and hit Saitoh at his pressure point with his own hilt, knocking him out. Kenshin dropped to one knee in exhaustion.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru rushed up to him and hugged him until tears were falling out of her eyes. "I thought..."

"Ssh.. don't worry nothing will ever, ever hurt you, koishii. I promise..." The promise barely left his lips whenthe shoji opposite Kaoru opened up revealing Megumi, Sano and Yahiko.

"Holy Shit Jou-chan. What the hell happened?"

Kaoru had finally found her voice. She bit back her tears and said "First, let's clean up this mess, then I'll tell you. It's a long story..."

* * *

Author's Note: It's a short update today because I'm leaving on plane for vacation in 3 hours! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll update in 2 weeks definitely. Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It and and all it's characters belong to Watsuki-san!

**Reviewer responses next Chapter!**

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**The Votes So Far are...**

**Kei: 3 votes**

**Fragile: 2 votes**

**It's Not me, It's you: 1 vote (eva...)**

**The Hackley School: 3 votes**

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato gozaimus- thank you for everything

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

san- mr. ms. mrs.

chan-little...

sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am...

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay/ I am okay.

hime- princess

nana-seven

dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-firefly

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

**Review and Vote!**

**Review Responses Next Chapter!**

**Your votes count!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE TOO!**


	12. Bitter Tea and Broken Promises Pt 2

Chapter 9: Bitter Tea and Broken Promises pt.2

"...so that's what happened after I left the Okubo Mansion," Kaoru finished lamely. She wanted them to leave the dojo. Hopefully her "edited" version would be enough for their prying ears and eyes. Needless to say, her relationship with Kenshin didn't need to be announced to the entire world. She planned on keeping that a secret. She already saw what it meant to be one of Battousai's women... _Wait a minute! Okita said "Battousai's women" like there actually was another... That can't be true... Kenshin has always been alone... or on "assignment"... Kenshin wouldn't cheat on me with some whore... He is not that type of person..._

"...Kidnapped is more like it." Kaoru missed the first part of Sano's statement while she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Eto... Sano could you please repeat that?" Kaoru asked tentatively.

"I said you were kidnapped, Kaoru. Himura the Battousai is not some guy you just walk out of a fancy party with. Especially after you've recognized him. He not someone to be played with." Sano actually managed saying that with a straight face. He never intended to be condescending but things don't always go as planned...

This had Kaoru wishing she had her bokken with her. Unfortunately playing the part of "Battousai's wife" had nothing to do with protecting oneself. She apparently had to always play the damsel in distress as well.

"Sano you are really lucky that I don't have my bokken with me," her tone honeyed poison, "because if I EVER hear you say that again you will not wake up to see the light of day for a week! Kenshin is the sweetest, most dedicated man I have ever met!" She said it with enough vehemence but, her heart wasn't behind it. Sure Kenshin always played the gentleman. He never even tried to seduce her or anything. If anything, it was the opposite way. She chose to snuggle next to him. She chose to tell him that she loved him. He never advanced on her. But then again, how could you kiss a girl like that and not actually love them?

"How can you call a cold blooded murderer, sweet? He isn't even human! He defeated the two most feared Shinsengumi captains only getting a damned cut on his shoulder!"

"Sanosuke Sagara, just because someone's reputation isn't perfect, doesn't mean they are bad people. You of all people should know that." She spat that out, her nose high, looking like the snob she was trying to be. Sure she felt that putting down Sano this way was low. Way low by her standards, but who was Sanosuke to be putting him down anyway?

Megumi was startled by the change in the Tanuki. Neko was more like it. Claws out and scratching. She knew that this wasn't same naive little girl who lost her parents. Something was amiss with the little neko and the fox was determined to sniff it out.

* * *

Kenshin was outside, listening to the conversation. Eavesdropping was more like it, but who was going to punish him?

He was also doing, the long overdue, laundry. The scrubbing motion, though meditative, irritated the bandages wrapped around his shoulder. Reminding him that even though it all seemed peaceful. It could never possibly ever stay this way for him. He started to tune back into the conversation which had found it's way from a storytelling session to a yelling match audible around the whole entire neighborhood.

_Why is the name Sagara Sanosuke so familiar? It's not like... Sagara Souzou. Must have been his father... he was with the sekihoutai? But that doesn't make any sense. The Sekihoutai were on our side. Supposedly they were all dismissed of... Much to Katsura's dismay... He must be Zanza. Sole survivor of the massacre. Although even that I'm not sure of... Why does Kaoru know him? More importantly, why is she acting this way? She never acts like that around me. Her ki has gotten so icy all of a sudden... She's so damn confusing._

Kaoru opened the door behind him disturbing his musings for the moment. She looked up at all the clean laundry noticing a very familiar set of gi and hakama... _Oh my god! I can't believe I wore... _her face flushed at the thought.

She went up behind Kenshin and hugged him around the middle and buried her face in his red ponytail. She felt him tense as she breathed in his scent, a mix of pine, sandalwood and soap... home.

"Um, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin was lost by Kaoru's sudden forward actions.

She snapped away and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "Gomen Kenshin..."

"Kaoru why are you apologizing?"

"Um well... I kinda snuck away from the inn once to practice and I kinda borrowed your gi and hakama off the laundry line..." she confessed, her zori making a hole in the dirt floor.

Kenshin just chuckled. "I know you liked to sneak away from the inn Kaoru-dono."

"YOU KNEW!" she shrieked.

"Hai..." Kenshin's response was passive. He wondered if it was the right choice to tell her that he had indeed been spying on her quiet moments and practice... Although he had admit, the thought of Kaoru in his clothes was quite... appealing.

"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" Since no bokken was present she decided that the laundry tub would have to do. She dumped out the water and started hitting Kenshin over the head eliciting several loud Oro's on Kenshin's part and several large bumps on his head.

Kenshin stumbled out of her reach just as Kaoru aimed another blow. Missing, she overbalanced and started falling. Kenshin instinctively grabbed her and together the fell into a large puddle of water, soap and clothing getting themselves completely soaked.

"Whoo hoo! Jou-chan! I didn't know you had it in you!" Sano whistled as he came outside. Although the idea of his little Jou-chan liking another man had his stomach turning. She was practically a sister to him! But this was a step in the right direction in his opinion. All she had to do was get another man... anybody but the Battousai...

"Sanosuke Sagara," she started out threatening enough, jumping to her feet using Kenshin's injured shoulder as a push off point earning another "ORO" from the ex-hitokiri. Startled by Kenshin, she slipped on the bar of soap and landed on Kenshin again her head hitting his chest.

Sano burst out laughing, "That was wonderful!" he wiped a fake tear out his eye. "Jou-chan, you gotta show how you manage to seduce him without even looking like you were trying. Maybe, I can try it on the kitsune sometime..."

"Tori-atama your too stupid to seduce a girl. As if I would even consider a ruffian like you. Humph!" Megumi haughtily rebuffed Sano.

Yahiko, who walked through the shoji, just stared. "Busu, I'm scarred for life."

"Yahiko-chan," she started having gotten off Kenshin successfully, "...you will pay for calling me UGLY!" She grabbed the tub and proceeded with her ritual beating of the aforementioned brat, leaving Megumi and Sano to deal with a bruised, and quite literally, battered ex-hitokiri.

"Eh, Sano can you help me?" Megumi tried to lift Kenshin up, but apparently he was heavier than he looked.

"Sure..." he replied. Not really exactly sure as to what he just agreed to. His bird-head obviously occupied with even more birdbrained schemes of revenge on a poor swordsman who has done nothing to harm him.

* * *

After having beaten up two very poor "boys", Kaoru took a short bath and went to leave some dinner for the 2 former Shinsengumi currently taking residence in her dojo. _Not my dojo... Kenshin's dojo._

She opened the shoji and deposited the tray Kenshin said was meant for "The Wolf" in the appropriate room. The only difference between the two trays was a small battered cigarette box and a piece of rolled parchment. This was apparently some sort of peace offering by Kenshin to Saitoh. Weird as it seemed, she actually thought it kind of sweet that Kenshin would actually attempt to try to stop their personal feud.

Saitoh was still sleeping and she decided to leave the tray outside the door. Who knew what he would do if she saw him like that.

Next came Okita, she didn't want to have to deal with him ever again. Sure he was her uncle, but he had no right to tell her what to do. She learned that lesson the hard way...

_(flashback)_

"Nii-san! Wait up!" a small girl with her hair in a ribbon yelled. Her kimono was soiled and filthy. Dirt caked on her face and nails. Ahead of her a boy ran, his jet-black hair and bright blue gi the only beacons that the young girl followed. Suddenly her only clues to his location disappeared from view.

"Nii-san!" her sprint slowed into a cantor of sorts.

Suddenly a loud "Shhhhh" came from the bushes behind her and Okita popped out his head. Kaoru jumped a good 2 feet up into the air from fright.

"Nii-san, don't scare me like that!" Okita just put his finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet.

"I told you to be quiet! Here, come around the bush. I have something to show you."

Kaoru crept about the bush and looked down at...

"A dead rat! You made me chase you half way into the woods so that you could show me a dead rat!" Kaoru little, chubby face had a very unchildlike look of anger. With her arms akimbo, she continued to yell at Okita, "Okaasan going to kill me because of you and that stupid rat!" Kaoru looked down at her Kimono, "MOU! Even my Kimono is ruined!"

And ruined it was. The once pale pink material now sported several splotches of brown. Her long sleeves now torn to ribbons and vast openings now ran along the seams from her sprint.

Okita simply laughed at her predicament. "I wouldn't worry too much, Kaoru-chan. It's not like you would get into any trouble. You never get into trouble. All you gotta do is flash that smile of yours to your mother."

So back to the dojo the twosome went. Only to be met with the loud squeal of Kamiya-san.

"KAORU-CHAN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR KIMONO!" her mother's yelling and commanding tone left no room for argument.

So Kaoru did her best. She smiled and told her "loving Okaasan" exactly their crimes and how much she loves her.

"Kaoru-chan you are to go straight to the into the furo. I will be there in 5 minutes. If you are not in the tub by the time I get there you're grounded. Understood young lady?"

"Hai Okaasan." was the sullen reply. _A bath! Mou! When I get my hands on Okita..._

"Kaoru quit standing there and go for your bath!"

"Hai..." Kaoru trod over to the furo sullenly. As she she closed yelling could be heard. She pressed her ears to the door trying to hear what was going on, but was able to discern nothing. Suddenly footsteps were heard just outside her door. Hurriedly she tried to get into her bath. But was only able to get out of her kimono by the time the door was opened.

"Kaoru-chan, I told you to be in the bath by the time I got here..." her arms were crossed across her chest. One delicate high heeled geta clicking in a rhythm of annoyance.

"But, Okaasan..." Kaoru wheedled. "I..."

"I don't care Kaoru-chan. For the next 2 weeks you will not be allowed to have your kendo lessons. Instead, I will see you promptly at noon in the kitchen. Understood?"

"Hai..." mumbled Kaoru.

"Understood young lady?" her mother asked again.

"Hai, Okaasan."

_(end flashback)_

_Those were some of the worst 2 weeks of my life. _Her feet stopped automatically at the door. Her thoughts clearing of the cob webbed memories, she opened the door and stepped inside...

Okita's eyes snapped open at the entrance of Kaoru. _Maybe I can just drop off the food and leave?_

"Konbanwa, Okita-san. I just came here..." she started but, was evidently interrupted by Okita when he sat up in bed, obviously awake.

"Kaoru just leave the tray by the edge. I need to talk to you." _Apparently not... MOU let me live my own life!_

"Kaoru-chan there is no need to get all riled up. I just wanted to talk."

"Gomen... eto I didn't mean to say that aloud..."

"Kaoru-chan forget it. You meant what you said. I take it at face value. Well actually I took it at face value. That's why I didn't accept when the Gensai's wanted me to take you in." Okita actually seemed pensive and off his usual chirpiness.

"How could you tell it was me?"

He chuckled lightly. "The tea was so over brewed it was bitter. Even 2 weeks of cooking lessons did absolutely nothing to improve your tea," he took a bite of the food and his eyes widened in surprise, "although I must say, you food had definitely become better."

"I didn't make it. Kenshin did."

Okita spat out the food. "You mean to tell me that even the Hitokiri Battousai can cook better than you?" He said incredulously.

"Hai..." at the mention of Kenshin her face held a forlorn expression.

"He really is perfect for you. He cooks and cleans and manages all the household stuff." he mused aloud, a grin on his face.

"Nii-san... I need to talk to you about something else... I need you to tell me why you said that I was only one of Kenshin's... women..." The thought had her embarrassed and jealous all at once.

To him, her face only shown with naive hope. Hoping that beyond all else, the one thing that she relied on would still be be there instead of chopped off from under her like the trunk of a tree. He saw the love that glistened in her eyes in the form of water threatening to fall. In truth, he was jealous. Jealous of the Battousai. His own envy blocked him seeing her pain. It was the green demon that took him over in the knowledge that his greatest foe could find the one thing he was looking for twice, while he was still failing.

"Kaoru-chan, I don't really know much. All I know is at one time an assassin was sent after the Hitokiri Battousai. We found him dead outside a tavern. After that a women named Tomoe Yukishiro came to us seeking revenge on Himura because her fiancé, Kiyosato Akira, was killed by him. All I know was that Tomoe got married to Himura. It wasn't completed by my division. So I have no idea where the relationship went. Before Tomoe he had only one scar. Afterward, he ended up with a cross shaped scar. After the whole thing we haven't seen hide or hair of Tomoe Yukishiro. It's like she's dead. The only way that you can find anything out is to ask him. Gomen Nasai."

Kaoru's heart was torn. Kenshin wasn't cheating on her. He was a widower...

The front bell's happy note rang across the dojo stopping her dismal musings in their tracks.

"Nii-san, I need to go get the door. Gomen for all the trouble I've been."

* * *

The small wooden side door opened revealing a lovely lady. Her dark hair was pinned up in an elegant bun and she wore a dark plum kimono with sakuras scattered about it. Her dark eyes shown with annoyance.

"Sumimasen, I was wondering if a certain Fujita Goro came by here earlier with his partner?"

"Fujita Goro?"

"Maybe you know him as Saitoh Hajime?"

"Ano... and who might you be?" Kaoru responded defensively. It wasn't like some random women could just walk in. Especially women asking about undercover Shinsengumi.

"Atashi wa Saitoh Tokio."

Kaoru's eyes widened. _He's actually married!_

"My no good husband tried to leave earlier today to try and fight Himura-san, but I stopped him. Then later on he claimed to want soba and took Soushi-chan with him. After an hour without him returning, I got suspicious and checked out the soba stand that he liked only to find out the waiters didn't see him at all today. I ended up going to the station and digging through his papers to find him. I need to talk to him." She had placed special emphasis on the word "talk" meaning that there really would be no talking at all. More like yelling and screaming.

"Come in, he's in the third bedroom at the house."

"Ah, so I take it he lost?" Tokio heaved a great sigh of annoyance.

"Ano... hai?" Kaoru's questioning response was testament to her confusion by Saitoh-san's response. Just to be polite she invited them to stay for dinner.

" I think we will. Heaven knows I'll need time to cool down tonight after I get my hands on Hajime." after that Saitoh Tokio led herself toward the house.

* * *

Kenshin was cutting the tofu brought earlier and absently humming a tune to himself when he heard many approaching footsteps.

The shoji opened revealing Megumi followed by an old man dressed in grey holding the hands of 2 little girls. The smaller one was dressed in red, the larger in yellow. Both had unruly brown hair.

"Ken-san, I want you to meet my sensei, Dr. Gensai," she nodded toward the older gentleman who bowed, "and Ayame and Suzume, his granddaughters."

"Sessha wa Himura Kenshin. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

"Ken-san these guys will be staying over for dinner. So could you please make a little extra?"

"Hai, Megumi-dono."

"Do you need any help?" inquired Megumi.

"Iie, sessha will be fine."

"Demo, I want to help!" Ayame immediately took over residence next to Kenshin's right leg and peered over at the contents of the pot.

"yeah me wanna help Ken-nii too!" Suzume latched onto Kenshin's remaining leg and watched him chop the vegetables.

"Ken-san, I will be around later to check how far you've gotten. Ja!" Megumi led the old doctor out to the porch to talk and closed the shoji.

Meanwhile Ayame attempted "to make the soup taste" better by adding a cup of chili powder. Only to be stopped just in time by Kenshin who let out a sigh of relief. _They actually expect an edible meal?_

_

* * *

_

An edible meal was what they received. Most were quite happy that Kenshin did the cooking and that Kaoru had nothing to do with their food. The rest were simply confused as to how the greatest hitokiri of The Bakumatsu was actually a great cook too. With a chorus of "itadakimasu!", the 11 of them started their meal.

The meal itself went off smoothly. Saitoh attempted to glare at Kenshin but, was unable to catch Kenshin's eye because Kenshin was slightly occupied with getting Ayame and Suzume off Okita. Since they found out that their favorite "playmates" were here, their antics had no end.

Not that the two didn't enjoy playing with the two. Both of them were sporting grins as they ended up in a little food fight which Yahiko had no choice but, to join as he got hit with a stray riceball.

Kaoru had to giggle as she saw Kenshin get hit with four more riceballs and a bowl of miso. The joy in his violet eyes was contagious and she found herself grinning.

Dr. Genzai tapped her shoulder and whispered in her ear "He would make a good father."

Kaoru just turned bright red. Not that the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she wasn't sure yet. _I haven't known Kenshin that long..._

_

* * *

_

All too soon, the meal was over and the guests started leaving in threes. All that was left was Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kenshin went for a short bath to clean himself up and Kaoru went back to their room to change.

_Chikuso! I forgot my clothes. **This is absolutely hilarious. **What's so funny? **Now you've got to walk back into the room you share with Kaoru naked. **Oro! No... No I don't! I have a towel! (grins triumphantly) **As if that is much better. (smirk) ** ORO!_

Kenshin found his way back to the hoping that Kaoru would already be asleep. Unfortunately, she was just unfolding the futon. Kenshin knocked on the door quietly.

"Um Kaoru-dono? Could you please pass sessha a yakuta?" was his timid question.

"What'd you say Kenshin?" Apparently she couldn't hear him.

"Could please pass me a yakuta?"

She threw the shoji open. "Oh for goodness sake! Could you just talk a bit..." her ranting was cut short as she noticed Kenshin's state of dress or lack there of. To her he looked damn sexy wearing nothing but, a towel wrapped around his slim waist. The candle light was playing with his unbound hair, bringing it to life. Her hands longed to run themselves through the damp tendrils... She shook her head. _Don't think like that... Don't think about him being practically naked in front of you... Don't think about his 6-pack abs Don't think about those eyes... _She looked up and met his gold tinted eyes... It reminded her of that day in the restaurant. But, this time instead of only seeing sorrow in his eyes, she saw something else. His eyes held a possessive edge as they watched her.

She averted her eyes and turned back into their room. She went over to his trunk and snapped it open. With her eyes still looking away, she tossed Kenshin's yakuta in the general direction he was standing.

He put it on and grabbed some underwear and put it on under his robe.

"Kaoru-dono, do you mind if sessha sits on the roof for awhile?"

"Kenshin that's silly! Why would you want to do that?"

He shrugged, "Just to think." He was hoping that she would join him.

"Sure."

Kenshin strolled out onto the veranda and leaned casually against the support. He looked up to the sky toward the bright crescent moon. _It reminds me of Akira... _His hand went up to trace the outline of his scar. _It's thinner! But I still haven't completed my promise..._

_Tomoe told me to live... I swore to her that I would stop killing once the war was over. Is it over? Is this what she meant by living? Did she mean I should find someone like Akira was to her... You think that reading the thoughts of someone else would give you clear insight into their head. The only thing I got out of her Journal was more questions..._

The door behind Kenshin opened.

"I thought you said that you would be on the roof?"

"This place seemed just as nice, de gozaru."

She looked up into the moonlit sky. For, some odd reason she felt a need to learn about Tomoe. Why was it that today of all days, she actually wanted to learn about Kenshin's past. Seeing him behave so differently in so may situations almost made him seem like a whole person...

"Kaoru-dono is something the matter?" he saw doubt and confusion flit across her face followed by understanding.

"Well, it's not like me to actually pry into somebody's past. But, what if this past had something to do with my own future? Should you ask about then? Or is it still tabooed?"

"I have no idea Kaoru-dono. I would ask though. Even if I didn't understand. I know I'll understand what their saying someday."

"If that is so, do you mind if I ask you something Kenshin?"

"Sure, don't worry to much about me Kaoru-dono."

Talking to Kenshin like this seemed so romantic to Kaoru. But, how romantic is to be talking about someone's dead wife?

"Can you please tell me about Tomoe?" _There I said it. I can't believe I'm jealous of Kenshin's dead wife._

Kenshin's hand dropped away from his scar.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Okita told me you were married. Nobody knows what happened to her. For all I know she could still be alive..."

"Are you implying that I would cheat on you!" his tone scathing and hot, contrary to the calm, cool night.

"No!" she blurted out, "I'm just curious..." She bit her lip in nervouseness. " I just want to know how you became, well you."

Kenshin's temper was abated for the moment. He took a seat and prepared himself to tell his story...

"It all started when I was assigned to kill a shogun politician..."

* * *

Author's Note: That is one hell of a long chapter. anyway the response I got for my last one was kinda disheartening... To make up for my long hiatus I wrote this. This story will be over in about 4 or 5 chapters. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It and and all it's characters belong to Watsuki-san!

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**The Votes So Far are...**

**Kei: 4 votes**

**Fragile: 3 votes**

**It's Not me, It's you: 1 vote (eva...)**

**The Hackley School: 3 votes**

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato gozaimus- thank you for everything

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

san- mr. ms. mrs.

chan-little...

sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am...

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay/ I am okay.

hime- princess

nana-seven

dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-criminal punishment (I was wrong but... I'm still keeping the title.)

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

neko-cat

Reviewer responses:

crazianimegirl-  Thanks for supporting me online and at school. Goodness knows, I need it.

The girl who attends my school and refuses to use her screenname-  Geez, thank you for bugging me continuously until I got this chappy out.

gabyhyatt-  glad you still like it!

loveywhatever- thanx for voting!

tameka-  by the looks of things I'm probably gonna write Kei. I'm glad you like what I've done with the plot. Thanx!

kittycat- thanx!

scythe195- Thanx for reading!

katana blade-  Glad you like it so far! Parents and dinner good riddance!

Short Term Memory-  You'll allow me a little creative license right? lol I did my best to avoid overly silly grammer mistakes this chappy. If there are any plaese tell me! I need a beta...

RogueSummersLover- Sorry if it seemed so confusing I have a habit of doing that. Please tell me when I do! Thanx!

Angel of Light and Darkness16- Glad u like it!

AOD-  I hope you still like it!

anonymous- Thank You!

**Review and Vote!**

**Your votes count!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE TOO!**


	13. Pale Moons and Dull Blues Pt 1

Chapter 11: Pale Moons and Dull Blues- Pt 1 Pale Moons

Review Responses at bottom

_"Daijoubu ka?"_

_"Iie."_

_"What's the matter?"_

_"Things haven't exactly gone according to plan."_

_"I think that things never do go according to plan."_

_"But koishii, plans are the only way for me to actually help."_

_"I know. In this case, you are as useful as a fan in a duel. Planning is just foolish optimism."_

_"I thought you actually supported what I did!"_

_Demure giggling "Baka, You have to learn your own limits. You plan and leave the rest of it to Himura."_

_"I guess her stubbornness comes from her mother's side."_

_

* * *

_

"...just as I swung down... she.." She noted that he finally paused in his telling. As the tale had worn on, she noticed his eyes slowly sliding behind blood red bangs. His shoulders seem to slump ever so slowly as with the words. The story seemed to get even more tedious for Kenshin to tell as the night wore on.

"...jumped in the way." Just as Kaoru completed his sentence his eyes snapped up. They had turned back into the sorrowful amber she remembered from the Akabeko.

"How do you know?"

She averted her eyes toward the full moon. "It's exactly what I would have done."

She felt calloused fingers grasp at her own.

"Kaoru, promise me that you will never jump into harm's way just for me. Promise me?" His eyes seemed to have lose their amber glow as they slowly faded to purple. He looked at her pleadingly.

Her gaze remained upward. "I will never promise such a thing."

"Kaoru..."

"You can't be the only one to do everything. You can't just think that I'm the only one who needs to be protected. I love you. I will always do my best to try and protect your life. Even if it means losing my own."

" I don't want you to die like Tomoe."

"Tomoe protected you for a reason, Kenshin. She thought you still had some purpose in life."

He inched closer and closer until he was right next to her. His breathing tickling her ear.

"She told me to live. Whatever that means..." his voice was but a whisper which sent shivers down her spine.

"She wanted you to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"Why would anybody want me to be happy? The only thing I deserve is pain and the nightmares not happiness."

She scooted away and slapped his arm. "Kenshin no baka! That's exactly why we want you to be happy! Most people have a superiority complex and you have to be the one oddball with an inferiority complex! You put yourself down. Fate has been cruel to you. We just want you to find some joy in life before it is over."

"Demo, I don't deserve it..."

"Never say that! Kenshin you deserve every single bit of happiness you have and more! It isn't your fault. Your not a bad person. You need to understand that."

Kenshin's was desperate to get the conversation away from this. He looked up at the starry sky and glowing moon and changed the subject.

"You know the moon is full tonight."

"I know. It reminds me of you."

"Nani?"_Kuso... she's persistant...Then again, so was Tomoe._

"You're just like the moon," she turned her vacant blue stare his way, "you only show your entire face sometimes. Other times you only let a little bit of you shine through. You once told me to quit hiding behind my mask. You told me it fooled no one."

"Aa..." _damnit... she's gonna use my advice against me..._

"You should listen to your own advice. You seemed almost complete. While you were fighting with Saitoh I saw the killer in you, while you were playing with Ayame and Suzume you seemed happy and carefree. You need to let go and let yourself be one instead of having to choose between the killer or child."

"I can never let the hitokiri out. I will become bloodthirsty and cruel. I will never let him out in front of you ever again. I promise."

"Kenshin no baka! Battousai is a part of you whether you like it or not! He's not that bad anyway. You didn't kill Saitoh and you did have the chance."

"The only reason I didn't kill him was because you were standing there."

"You aren't a bad person! You didn't kill Okita! Why do you keep thinking you're evil?"

"What have I done to not seem like the demon the rumors say I am?" he countered. Kenshin stood up and walked to the bedroom before she could say anything else to confuse him. "Oyasumi-nasai, Kaoru."

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she heard the shoji snap closed behind her. _Why does Kenshin have to always be so stubborn? _She looked back at the white moon above. _He needs to show his own personality instead of the 2 masks he seems to wear without fail... How long did he wear his mask so that it became a part of himself?... How long do you wear a disguise so that it actually feels like a part of you?_

Shaking her head slightly, she cleared her own muddled thoughts out of her head and walked into their bedroom.

She looked at the futon still lying rolled up in the corner. She glanced about the room only to find Kenshin sleeping ever so lightly in the corner with his sword propped against his shoulder ready for use.

She looked for a cloak or anything she could find to cover him. On top his trunk lay a stained pale blue shawl that seemed fitting. Grabbing the material she went over to drape the material across his shoulders. _He looks so peaceful... _She decided to sit and watch for a little while. Before she knew it she fell asleep, her head on his shoulder and the shawl casting warmth about the two sleeping figures...

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the short chappy. I'm sick and the lack of reviews for my last chappy were kinda disheartening. I'll try to keep the updates as regular as possible but, they will slow down if I get very few reviews. 

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It and and all it's characters belong to Watsuki-san!

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this Fic ends! Please Vote!**

**The Votes So Far are...**

**Kei: 4 votes**

**Fragile: 3 votes**

**It's Not me, It's you: 1 vote **

**The Hackley School: 3 votes**

Japanese to English Glossary:

gi- japanese samurai shirt

hakama- samurai pants with the folds in them

arigato gozaimus- thank you for everything

sayonara-good bye

ja ne- see you

san- mr. ms. mrs.

chan-little...

sama- lord

Okashira- leader

Atashi wa - I am...

shoji-rice paper door

zori- flat wooden slippers worn by Kaoru in the Anime

kami-sama - Lord God

Obi - sash that ties the Kimono closed usually highly decorative

tabi - split toe socks

bokken -wooden sword

de gozaru - that it is ( something that makes the sentence said polite)

oro - can't explain it so I'm not even going to try

itai - ouch

gomen nasai - I'm sorry

hai - yes

Aa - yes (informal)

Iie - no

ano - a kind of stammering...

sen - cents are to dollars what sen is to yen

itachi -weasel

kurasa-raven

kunai - throwing knives

kuso - something like damn

baka -stupid

hentai - pervert

ki - aura of a person or thing

ahou- idiot

daijoubu- Are u okay/ I am okay.

hime- princess

nana-seven

dono- old fashioned ending even more honorific than -san

tori-atama- birdhead

kitsune- fox

megitsune-twist between mugumi and kitsune used by Sano

kei-criminal punishment (I was wrong but... I'm still keeping the title.)

koishii-term of endearment male to female

kawaii-cute

sessha-literally "this unworthy one"

oneesan-sister

Aku,soku,zan -sin swiftly slay

tenken-heaven's sword

demo-but

saya-sheath

sake-rice wine

Hyaku-hurry up

neko-cat

Reviewer Responses:

dragonwarriorkeltyr-thanx for the help on the Japanese! Goodness knows I need it... I need a beta but, that would slow things down even more! Glad u like the story!

Iridescent Twilight-  Glad u like the story! It's kinda funny how many people read fanfics so late at night!Lol!

crazianimegirl- He wouldn't have seemed so peaceful if I had put the last 2 chappys together like I was supposed to...

Special thanx goes out to all of those who have put me on their Author Alert and Favorites Lists! Domo Arigato! Now review once in a while!

**Review and Vote!**

**Your votes count!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE TOO!**


	14. Pale Moons and Dull Blues Pt 2

Chapter 11: Pale Moons and Dull Blues Pt 2: Dull Blues

The sun shown through the cream colored rice paper of the shoji. It cast rays upon the two figures sleeping figures...

Kenshin felt himself withdrawing from sleep's sweet surrender. This of itself was odd. Usually his nights sleep ended with a particularly gruesome battle and spirits of certainly dead soldiers tearing him limb from limb...

His arm unconsciously tugged the warmth at his side closer. His grip loosened on his saya as he tugged the shawl closer in an attempt for more warmth.The sword fell with a metallic "ching" forcing Kenshin to open his eyes. His gaze fell to the futon that still lay open but, unused. Kaoru snuggled farther into his side making him very aware of her presence. She tugged at the shawl seeking more of it's warmth herself.

Kenshin did his best to untangle their limbs without waking Kaoru. Having succeeded, he picked up..._Tomoe's shawl... _he fingered the worn blue material and with a bit of hesitation wrapped it around Kaoru's sleeping form.

He snuck out of the room to go make breakfast before there was a repeat performance of yesterday morning.

* * *

Kaoru awoke to the smell of miso boiling on the stove. _Damn I fell asleep in the kitchen... I think maybe I should wake up to check the miso... _She stood up in her half daze and started to pad in the general direction of the smell only to run into shoji. _...nani?..._

Shaking her head to clear sleep's cobwebs, she opened her eyes fully and glanced about the room. _What is this doing on the floor? _She picked up the shawl, folded it neatly and tucked it in her obi for safekeeping. She then headed toward the pleasing smell of miso wafting from the hallway.

* * *

Kenshin stood in the kitchen absently cutting the tofu for the miso and tried to keep his thoughts away from Kaoru and his own damn advice. _Shishou told me that my prying into the affairs of others would would only result in my own exploitation... It's funny that he told me that about going to go to war and here I am applying it to Kaoru...__Tomoe wrote the same thing in her journal... she told me that she wanted me to be happy... What the hell does that mean?...It means she wants you to be happy. Plain and simple.... Conscious from hell...I'm the conscious from hell. Look who's talking... At least I actually do something to help. You just sit there and bug the living daylights out of me...The same could be said of you. Maybe we're alike in more ways then you care to think about... We are not alike! I'm a cold, blooded killer and you're a little runt who just likes to..._

"Kenshin?" Kaoru just watched as he seemed to be warring with himself. His knife had paused in the path toward the tofu. The wood handled knife appeared to be cracking in his white knuckled grip.

"Kenshin, daijoubu ka?" The question hung uncertainly in the cool morning air. Despite the fact that she didn't have ki sensing abilities, the tension coming off Kenshin was grating on her nerves.

"Hai." his response was an inaudible sigh.

Kaoru let out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding in the first place. Kenshin just resumed his chopping of the tofu as if nothing had happened.

"Do you want me to set up the table?"

"Hai, if you could Kaoru-dono."

* * *

Breakfast passed normally. Well, as normally as a meal with an awkward silence hanging through out the entire affair could. The day continued the same way yesterday would have. Kenshin sitting, scrubbing at the laundry and Kaoru unpacking her belongings and hanging her few new kimonos up in the closet they shared. Her hands lingered on the soft silk of the lavender kimono. Before, he hastily hung it up behind the more boldly colored articles. Nary a word passed between the two. Not even with the sudden appearance of the Gensai's did the silence between the two lessen...

Kaoru sat down heavily on the porch when the bell at the gate rang. Its happy chime seeming to sink Kaoru farther into her depression. Kenshin didn't stir at all from his kneeling position in the garden as it rang, so Kaoru assumed that she had to go get the door.

Stomping to the gate, she gave it a harsh tug to open it. Her scowl disappearing with the appearance of the two bouncing toddlers.

"Kao-nee! Me wanna play!"

"Yeah, play!"

The two looked at her with doe eyes. Her heart broke at seeing the happy and giggling Ayame and Suzume. _It seems like something like it simply wasn't meant to be... How could i have been so stupid to expect something like that from a hitokiri? I don't even know if I love him... _her musings were cut short when she felt two little hands pulling her toward the kitchen.

"Kaoru-chan, I'll be at clinic if you need me. Ayame and Suzume be good for Kaoru-chan and Himura-kun! I'll be around at dinner to pick them up!" Gensai-sensei called from the door.

"Hai, Gensai-sens..." Kaoru's response was cut off as the two giggling girls led Kaoru into house.

"Himura-san?"

"Hai, sensei?"

"Watch her, Battousai. She means more to your enemies then you may think."

Kenshin started at the old man's mention of the epithet. "Demo, I..." he paused, "hai, sensei."

"Your a good person Himura-san. I'll trust you with her safety."

"Gensai-sensei, why do you trust me?"

"Because Ayame and Suzume do! Take care Himura-san!" With that he closed the door.

Kenshin just went back to weeding the garden. His own thoughts twisting even farther.

* * *

Kaoru sighed as she watched the two playing with the rice. _They seem so happy and carefree. I wonder what happened to me to make myself so bitter? I was like this once. Maybe I'll be like this again... but now..._

"Kao-nee is sad!"

"Yeah, Kao-nee sad!"

Ayame's face scrunched up in concentration. Suzume just watched her elder sibling with great confusion written all over her chubby face.

"Ayame knows what to do!"

"Yeah, Ayame knows!"

"Kao-nee will go play with Ken-nii! Ken-nii makes everything better!"

"Yeah!"

Kaoru just watched the two girls come up with their miraculous cure for "Kao-nee." Kaoru let herself be led to Kenshin who was still in the garden weeding the far end. Kenshin appeared to be pointedly ignoring their approach and continued to bring the garden within an inch of its life.

"Ken-nii?" He looked up with his customary smile at the little girl.

"Hai, Ayame-chan?"

"Make Kao-nee feel better!" Ayame commanded, "Kao-nee is sad!"

"Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan can you guys be good girls while Ken-nii fixes Kao-nee?" He stood up dusting off his hands on his hakama.

A loud chorus of "hai!" came from the two sisters and they sat in mud effectively turning their kimonos brown.

Kenshin took Kaoru's elbow and led her around to the back of the furo.

"Kaoru-dono, daijoubu?"

"I should be the one asking that question."

"Kaoru-dono, if I've done anything..."

"Kenshin what was wrong this morning?"

"...this one was just thinking..." his bangs dropped to cover his eyes and his fingers seemed to be playing with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"About what?" She knew Kenshin was simply being evasive. She should have known that he would be just as good at dodging words as he was at dodging katanas.

"Just about what you told me last night..."

"What about last night?"

"You told me to quit hiding... What if I'm not? What if this was actually a part of who I am? I think we moved too quickly."

"What do you mean? All we did was kiss..." Kaoru blushed at her own statement. She had just made it more than obvious that she expected something out of the relationship...

Kenshin didn't how he was going to tell her this... Ever since last night he felt like he was warring with himself. _How can I tell a girl everything... when I don't even know her?_

"Kaoru-dono... I don't think that we should have gotten involved with each other."

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger, then glazed over in confusion. Kenshin just watched the myriad of emotions play across her expressive eyes and face. He knew this would hurt her. He knew that she would hate him. _They say that you should keep your friends close and your enemies closer. But, what about lovers? What about the ones who are the closest to your heart? Do you push them away? Do you forget about them? Was that what Tomoe was saying? Did she want me to push my memory her away? Is that what she meant?_

Kenshin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Kaoru had taken a step closer.

Kaoru slapped Kenshin.

She slapped him for using her and then throwing her away. She slapped him for fixing her and then shredding her into ribbons. She slapped him because he did the one thing that even the death of her parents couldn't do. He broke her heart.

Kenshin's head turned to the side with the force of the slap. He slowly turned back to look at the teary eyed young women in front of him. His arm slowly found it's way around her waist. Her eyes widened as a sharp tug brought her straight into him.

Kenshin kissed her. He kissed her slowly to prove that even though she hates him, he will always love her. He did it mainly for himself. He did it to convince himself that he really was doing the right thing in pushing her as far away as possible.

* * *

The weeding got done and dinner was being prepared. Up till this point Kenshin had been doing his best to forget that Kaoru had not comeback from her "walk". He forgot by keeping his mind occupied with more trivial pursuits such as the weeding, the laundry, cooking a meal for a wife he wasn't sure was going to return...

The Gensai sisters disappeared when Gensai-sensei came by just before Kenshin started to make dinner.

The suns fading orange rays as the gate closed behind the departing trio had Kenshin just a tad worried. Okay he wasn't just a tad worried, he was really worried. That didn't stop him from making dinner though. The wooden dishes were laid out and filled. Their covers put on top. He went back to his room and brought out a straw hat from his still packed trunk. His hands absently picked out loose thread and tied the 2 loose leather threads together to hide his face and hair. It never occurred to him that nobody here would actually recognize him.

Finally ready his went out into night. Not to notice that he had forgotten a simple purple shawl to guard against the evening's chill.

* * *

The search was a fruitless waste of time. _I should have known I wouldn't be able to find her. Being a hitokiri doesn't mean that you are guaranteed to find the girl. That too in her home town... Shishou had a word for this... he called me a "baka" and the more that I think about, he was right. _Sighing out of frustration, he headed to the dojo. The one place that perhaps he could work out his irritation with his own uselessness. Looking for her, he decided, would be a waste of both time and energy.

He slid the shoji of the dojo open, and began his walk to the center. When his nose picked an alien, coppery scent..._blood._

He turned toward the source only to see several plaques hanging from the dojo walls each lovingly inscribed with the word "Jinchuu" in crimson ink. From Kaoru's place there hung a partially blue ribbon which led small red rivers down the pale white wall...

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't kill meeeeee! I haven't updated in like five whole weeks... and then I leave a cliffy! **I won't update for another 3 weeks if I don't get 5 or more reviews! **The lack of reviews I get really bums me out...

Disclaimer: I do not own RK. It and and all it's characters belong to Watsuki-san!

**Read This! **

**I'm going to start a new story when this one is over! I want people to vote on which one so I'm going to put up. Please vote by either sending me an e-mail or putting your vote in a review. Here are the 4 choices:**

**Kei: **Thrown into the future, Kenshin finds himself in the country he worked so hard to build. Kaoru an agent of Chronos has a job to do: Send Himura the Battousai back to the past. But, what she finds is a man fighting for his life between 2 rival gangs on the streets of Tokyo. KK traditional pairings.Alt-Universe

**Fragile: **Thought to be Immortal. Known to be a Monster. Said to be the Devil. The Battousai is all but fragile. One girl proves to him otherwise. Songfic BK traditional pairings

**It's not me, It's you: **Kenshin Himura is the most wanted guy in school. The only problem is he can't seem to hold onto any girl longer than 2 weeks. They always throw themselves at him, then they break it with him. Leaving him the most confused boy in the universe. Their favorite break up line: It's not me, It's you. Songfic KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe

**The Hackley School: **The Hackley School is known all around the country for its excellence in both academics and athletics. Kenshin is a shy new senior. Kaoru a hotheaded junior. Together they discover the mystery behind the schools haunted history.KK traditional pairings Alt-Universe (Hackley is a real place people!)

**Voting Ends when this fic ends! Please Vote!**

**The Votes So Far are...**

**Kei: 4 votes**

**Fragile: 3 votes**

**It's Not me, It's you: 1 vote **

**The Hackley School: 3 votes**

Japanese to English Glossary

kei-criminal punishment (I was wrong but... I'm still keeping the title.)

jinchuu-earthly justice

sensei- honorific given to doctors and teachers

chan- little

san- Mr., Mrs, Ms,

kun- endearment of sorts given from elders to youngsters

nii- shortened kiddie version of "oniisan" or brother

nee-shortened kiddie version of "oneesan" or sister

shoji- rice paper door

baka-idiot

shishou-master

daijoubu- are you okay?

dono- honorific like -san only more formal

furo-bath house

hai-yes

iie-no

ki-spirit/aura

nani- what

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

REVIEW PEOPLE! I LIKE COMMENTS AND CRITICISM! PLEASE VOTE TOO!


	15. The Fine Line Pt 1

Chapter 12: The Fine Line Pt. 1

_"Okami-san do you happen to know anything about Iizuka?"_

_"Iie, Katsura-sama."_

_"You expect me to believe a boldfaced lie like that. Okami-san we are in private and I swear that nobody is listening in on us. Drop the formalities and tell me the truth."_

_"Well then what would you like to know? Would you like to know how he gropes the kitchen girls? How he leaves the inn at all sorts of odd times? Or maybe the way he hits on every girl within his sight?"_

_"Okami-san has he ever done anything particularly undeserving of trust?"_

_"You mean like the time he tried to rape Ayumi..."_

_"He did what?"_

_"He tried to rape Ayumi. Katsura-san what would you want me say? Should I tell my very best customer that one of his men attempted to rape one of the kitchen girls? Then you might consider leaving. I would end up with an empty inn with no customers! Gomen, I lost my temper..."_

_"Okami-san, what do you mean by having no more customers? You run a respectable inn."_

_"Katsura-san you haven't heard the rumors that fly around Kyoto. It's a shame really. You have one of the most advanced and complex intelligence networks in Japan, but the sad thing is that sometimes plain old gossip is just as good."_

_"Okami-san what do you mean by that? Gossip is surely unreliable."_

_"Not as much as you think. You'd be surprised what is said in front of hired help. The truth is, this inn and the entire surrounding area and marketplace is known for supporting the patriots. I'm pretty sure that everyone in Kyoto other than people like yourself know this. I bet the Shinsengumi know this. Truth be told, there is as much doubt in an imperialist government as one under the shogun."_

_"Why?"_

_"Some people didn't exactly approve with the destruction of the Sekihoutai."_

_"I thought that was classified!"_

_"You thought it was classified. Well I found that out while I did the shopping. Supposedly the shopkeeper found that through an underground newspaper."_

_"Anyway Okami-san, now that you've knocked my pride down a few notches, do you mind telling me why you never complained to me about Iizuka?"_

_"Well the whole thing was already taken care of."_

_"What do mean that it was already taken care of?"_

_"Well you see Himura-san came down to ask me for a few spare kimonos and yakutas for his guest and caught Iizuka in the act. I think that is when the death threats started to come out more openly. He never used to do anything like that in front of us women."_

_"I hope Himura-chan ends up alright. Katsura-san if I may be so bold as to ask a private question..."_

_"Okami-san go ahead."_

"_What is Himura, Kenshin to you? Gomen nasai, I have over_-_stepped my bounds."_

_"It's okay Okami-san. You shouldn't have to worry so much about overstepping your position in society. Hopefully _such things_ will disappear once the Meiji government takes over. I honestly don't know what Himura-san is. The only thing that I know is that I took an innocent farm-boy and made him a killer."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kenshin froze at the sight of the ribbon. How could he forget the way it bobbed as her ponytail swished. The once indigo ribbon now stained maroon by the blood soaking it.

_How could they... _

Amber eyes flitted over the plaques. _Jinchuu... who would want revenge against me? Too many people to count... it's my fault..._

He looked back at the macabre shrine made on the wall. The ribbon wilted with the weight. A white scroll stood out in contrast. Kenshin picked up the small package, the burden suddenly feeling heavier than it should. The red seal had two kanji symbols overlapping each other. They read... _tenken..._

The seal crumbled at his touch and the paper fell open. Three words stood out on the scroll.

_Ask my brother..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink foam left the washbasin along with the tinted water. A lone indigo ribbon hung from the line, limp from water. The blood stains now washed away. He wished it was that easy to clean the blood off his hands but sadly that was not the case. He could smell the blood in the water along with a hint of jasmine. _Kaoru and I... like mixing oil with water._

Kenshin wiped his wet hands against his hakama. The pair of swords sitting by his side found their place near his waist as he neared the strong ki coming from the direction of the dojo gates. He recognized the aura as belonging to one Sagara, Sanosuke. This time the jovial edge was nowhere to be found.

At the knock, he opens the door. Instinctively Kenshin raises his sword sheath and all to prevent the oncoming fist.

"Itai!" Sano pulled back his aching fingers after leaving a sizable crack in the sheath.

"I don't need your stupidity around right now, Zanza. Do everyone a favor and leave." Kenshin's tone brooked no argument, but somehow the idea that Sano wasn't wanted around didn't seem to penetrate his thick skull. As the door continued on it's collision course with the frame, a lanky arm appeared at the middle, preventing its closure.

"Listen Battousai, you have a lot of things to answer for. Care to explain this?" Sano dangled a wooden plaque with a replica of Kenshin's famous crucifix inked in red.

"Come inside. Apparently we have something to talk about." The door closed and Kenshin turned to glare at the outwardly calm rooster. His ki told Kenshin otherwise. Kenshin was doing his best to diffuse the situation and get the angry rooster out of his house. "Could you hand the tablet over?"

"Hai," he started handing the tablet over to Kenshin. Midway Sano changed his hand into a fist and socked Kenshin square across his jaw. "That's for Megumi! And this is for..." He never got to complete his punch or tirade. Kenshin had him pinned against the giant wood gate with his katana pressed against his neck. Glittering amber eyes bore into brown.

"If you have nothing of any importance to discuss, leave." Kenshin's tone was icy but despite that and the blade millimeters away from his skin, Sano answered.

"You think that Megumi being kidnapped isn't important! Kisama, it's because of you and the IshinShishi that I've lost everything. Commander Sagara told me to keep living so I did! Now you take the two most important people in my life and you expect me to leave quietly! The great Hitokiri Battousai is nothing but a freaking pansy!" Kenshin's hand at Sano's collar tightened. Sano wondered if his own jacket would be the noose for his demise.

"You think that you can get revenge for Takani-san and Sagara-san by killing me? I'd like to see you try." hissed Kenshin. He was already in a rather foul mood to begin with. He thought that maybe he might find some sort of center to work out of after washing the ribbon. This was just one too many problems for him to simply "wash away".

"Sagara. Get the hell out of our house." Each word was punctuated by Kenshin hitting Sano's head against the gate. Between one moment and the next, the gate was wrenched open and a certain rooster head found himself tossed out of the dojo grounds.

-------------------------------------------------

The dizziness passing, Sano finally started the arduous task of finding out where the hell he was. Granted, getting piss drunk the night before and then going and accusing the Hitokiri Battousai for kidnapping Kitsune from right under his own guard was not a bright idea, but did he really have to hit him that many times against the damn gate!

"Ahou."

_Maybe if I close my eyes and open them again, I can pretend none of this has happened and the whole thing is just a dream... _

Saito glanced at the figure lying on the ground and took a long draw from his cigarette before attempting to reason with a tori-atama as stupid as the one in front of him. Trying to explain that a situation required delicacy to one so dense was a task more arduous than pulling teeth. But, Saito had always had a certain talent at such things. For example, if the aforementioned teeth did have to be pulled, he would do something along the lines of threatening the person into knocking their own teeth out, or else a few well placed jabs with his sword ought do the trick.

"Ahou, open your eyes."

Sano was still lying down on the floor with his fingers jammed in his ears. "It's the alcohol...I'm just really badly hung over. It's just a hangover. It's just a hangover..."

"Ah, Shinomori, you seem to understand the tori-atama. Care to explain his useless ramblings?" Saito's sarcastic sentence was punctuated with a long draw from his cigarette.

Sano froze. And was ignored. Something that never went over well with the rooster head.

Aoshi brushed past the dynamic duo, knocked on the gate and was admitted into the dojo.

Saito's hand tightened around his sword. That made two people who hate to be ignored.

-----------

"Shinomori."

"Battousai."

"Would you care to explain this?" Kenshin passed the note to Shinomori. Aoshi took a quick glance and looked up.

"Was there a seal?"

"Hai, it had two symbols reading 'tenken.' Who wrote this note?"

"Currently he is an Oniwabanshuu member deeply undercover, but normally he goes by the name Soujiro Seta Shinomori."

A brief barely obvious sigh was heard. _I guess I'll just have to ask since he refuses to give me any information..._

"Shinomori, was there any information in the last report from your agent?"

"I have the maps, if you are interested. There is one caveat however."

"What do you mean?"

"No sneaking in."

"Nani?"

"There is already a plan in place for the women to escape. We're needed only as a distraction." Aoshi's statement had one obvious flaw. It was a good omen that it wasn't mentioned...

"You assume that they are still alive." Or not.

Disclaimer: I'll own RK on Shinji and Asuka's wedding day!

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry! I haven't updated in like a year! Sophomore year truly sucked. I haven't actually had time to do anything non-school related other than getting together with my friends once a week!

I'm not even at home right now. I'm currently updating this in Toronto on my older cousin's computer during my family reunion.

As for the other fic I'll start working on I've decided on Kei. I've already started working on the prologue and the first chapter. Hopefully I can convey that my writing style has matured in this new fic.

This chapter seems sub par and it is bugging the living daylights out, but I'm lucky I have a beta now! The next part of this Chapter is also in the works.

Thank You Despite!

I especially want to thank all my loyal readers!

Please Review!


End file.
